Cell phone Conversation
by gwendal738
Summary: The cast of KKM got new cell phones... What'll they be talking about? Chapter twenty posted! COMPLETE!
1. random conversation turned weird

A/N: Another ficcy! I haven't been working on the other one yet (Kindergarten Teachers?) 'Coz I haven't got my desired number of reviews for it for me to be inspired to continue… Anyways, this fic was born when I was sending an SMS to my friend and we were talking about KKM all the while (not to mention Gravitation, Yami no Matsuei and Yu-gi-oh!)… Special thanks to SadomasochisticBloodLust! (She's my friend who I was talking to, read her fic in Yakitate! Japan…). Now, let's get on with the story! Please read and review, flames welcome!

**Cell phone Conversation**

_It was an ordinary morning in Shin Makoku… The only new thing was that Gwendal and Wolfram just got new cell phones, so they began to text each other…_

_Gwendal Von Voltaire was in Voltaire castle, while Wolfram Von Bielefeld was in Bielefeld castle…_

_This was how their random-conversation-turned-weird went:_

**Gwendal:** Ohayo, otouto! Gomen for not replying 'coz I have no load… Do we have training today? Please reply.

**Wolfram:** Nope, Aniwe! I'm currently here at von Bielefeld castle reading a book… and painting! XD

**Gwendal:** Oh… Then if you have time, why don't you drop by Voltaire castle? I'm at my room signing papers…So; did you find 'heika' yesterday?

**Wolfram: **If 'find' means running into him, then yes. Apparently, he was running away from his lessons with Günter … So I just brought Yuuri with me here, he's currently sleeping in our bedroom, and I'll just bring him along when he wakes up…

**Gwendal:** Not again! Tell him if he doesn't want to take lessons with Günter, just inform him instead of letting the poor guy rant around while looking for him… You know how Günter is madly infatuated with 'heika' there… -sigh- I wish Günter would like SOMEBODY ELSE instead of 'heika' –sighs again-

**Wolfram:** Huh, as if Günter would allow the hennachoko (Yuuri screams 'I'm not a hennachoko!' in background) skip his lessons… Don't worry Aniwe, I'm sure Günter would love you back SOMEDAY… -snickers-

**Gwendal:** (mock tone) Hahaha, thanks for the support … Anyway, what does Günter make the 'poor hennachoko' study, anyway? Dissecting bear bees? Adding 2+2?

**Wolfram:** Nah, not those kind of things… Mostly about history of Shin Makoku… But I would like it if he made him study that as a way of punishing him for being so unfaithful to me! –Snicker-

**Gwendal:** Geez! So that's why he's always skipping his lessons… Believe me, I understand him… When we were kids, I used to study that with him and Anissina… And I almost fell asleep while he was teaching (He was the smart one, (and still is) damn it, which means he WAS the boring one…) that AWFUL lesson! Believe me, even though I really love Günter, there is no way I can endure that horrible time again… Signing that hennachoko''s papers is much more fun, compared to those history blabla….

**Wolfram:** Tsk Tsk Tsk… Poor poor you… You had to endure ALL those 'horrible' things at such a young age… NO WONDER THAT YOU'RE FULL OF WRINKLES! –Snicker-

**Gwendal: **WELL WHAT DO YOU EXPECT? I'M MORE THAN 130 YRS OLD, FOR GOD'S SAKE! –Takes a deep breath, sighs, and calms down- Anyway, I think you're right… Geez! I hope we already have training tomorrow! My backside is aching from sitting all day while signing papers… Hope I can organize my troops… Anyway, I hope you can drop by to visit, otouto… And bring Günter with you if you can find him, I want to see his handsome face… -daydreaming while signing papers-

**Wolfram:** Fine, whatever… And Aniwe, watch what you're signing, I heard that 'SHE' has submitted a paper that says that SHE can use you as HER OFFICIAL guinea pig for the rest of your life!

**Gwendal:** WHAT! BUT I'M ALREADY HALFWAY THROUGH MY PAPERWORKS! –Rants around while searching the papers- WHEW! THANK GOD! Huh, wait… -notices an odd PINK paper, picks it up and reads it- Ah, so this is the paper you were talking about… Thanks for the warning, otouto, but… YOU'RE TOO LATE! I ALREADY SIGNED THE PAPER! OH FUCK! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO? I know… -gets a knife while preparing to stab self- She only said for the 'rest of my life' right? Then she can't use me if I'm dead! Besides, I've been meaning to kill myself since I can't have Günter… Goodbye otouto! Take good care of Günter for me! Goodbye cruel world! –Prepares to stab self-

**Wolfram: **Wait Aniwe! Why don't you just burn the paper? Or shred it to pieces or something? Don't overreact, Aniwe, besides I think Günter will cry himself to death when he finds out you're dead…

**Gwendal:** No way –sob- he doesn't even notice me –sob- when I'm around –sniffle- and besides, I can't do what you said… It's illegal to tamper with the maou's papers… -sob- goodbye otouto! Take care of Günter! And tell him that I love him! –Still preparing to stab self-

**Wolfram:** I SAID STOP IT, ANIWE! For God's sake, will you calm down! I already told Yuuri about the paper and he said that you should destroy it ASAP in anyway possible! And you DO know that Günter is just behind me reading my messages, right?

**Gwendal: **WHAT? NOOO! Why did you show him my messages? The more reason for me to kill myself! –Shouts, stabs self-

_Doria happened to hear the anguish scream of her master. When she opened the door, she saw Gwendal's body covered in blood. With no other option, she summoned Gisela._

**Wolfram:** Aniwe! ANIWE? Hey, are you still there? Are you alright? ANIWE, PLEASE ANSWER ME!

**Gwendal:** (**Gisela:** Ah, not necessarily Gwendal, dearest authoress… **Me:** Okay, but remember, you're using Gwen's cell. **Gisela:** Okay… **Me:** just text him so I can end this side comments… **Gisela:** 'kay!) Your Excellency, otoosan, this is Gisela speaking. His Excellency Gwendal Von Voltaire is alright. The wound he got from stabbing himself was not very deep, therefore his condition is not that critical. It's a good thing that Doria-san saw him, so there's nothing much to worry about. He'll be fine in about 2 days. Again, this is Gisela.

**Wolfram:** Tell him that Günter is already crying his eyes out because Aniwe stabbed himself…

**Gwendal:** I already told His Excellency… He should be texting you now… -gives phone back-

**Gwendal:** -texting weakly- Günter is doing that, otouto! –Sob- otouto, please show him this message and let him reply: Ne, Günter, don't cry. You heard what your daughter, Gisela, said. I'll be fine in a few days, then I'll come see you, 'kay? I'm sorry for the trouble I've caused. I just didn't know that you cared about me, and am also going to burn that paper instead to end my problems. Heika said it's alright, right? Well then, that's all. Even though you're angry, please reply.

_Günter haven't got a new cell phone yet, so Gwendal is texting him through Wolfram's cell phone. The message he sent to Wolfram was meant for Günter, and Wolfram was so kind to lend him his cell phone (Hmm… Was he really that desperate to get rid of Günter's love for Heika and bring him closer to Gwendal? Or was he just willing to help his crazy-for-Günter-older-half-brother capture the heart of Günter? Suspicious indeed…) in order for Günter to text Gwendal. And this was what his message contained:_

**Wolfram:** (**Günter:** This is me, authoress… **Me:** Yeah, whatever… I'll just put your name here… **Günter:** Arigatou! XD) why do you have to be so stupid Gwen? Use your common sense once in a while! –Sobs, wails- WHY DID YOU DO THAT? DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW HURT I AM? GODDAMN IT, HURRY UP WITH THE HEALING 'COZ YOU AND I WILL NEED TO TALK… NOW PLS. ASK GISELA TO HEAL YOU QUICKLY! NOW REST BEFORE I RUN OVER THERE AND LECTURE YOU! –Smiles-

_Günter was very worried about Gwen... Ooh, so does this mean something… rather special? XD _

**Gwendal:** Ne, Günter… Thanks for worrying about me. Take care always, okay? For otouto: thanks for the time and take care, otouto… Ja matta, I'm going to rest now…

**Wolfram: Günter:** Good. Just rest and don't move a muscle… -smiles-

**Wolfram:** stupid-fucks-in-love-life… You both know that you both owe me some LOAD, right?

**Gwendal:** H-hai, otouto… hehehe… -sweat drop-

End of chapter one

A/N: So how did you like it? Please review and tell me if I should update… Also point out anything that makes it look bad or wrong or anything you can get your eyes on… Also tell me if it was funny… Review please! Flames are welcome! XD Oh, and please remember, if I don't get my desired number of reviews of at least 3, (Even flames, damn!) I will not update… So please bear with me, 'kay? Arigatou! XD XP

P.S.: If anyone is wondering about where the Yami no Matsuei, Yu-gi-oh! and Gravitation topics are, you'll see it in the later chapters… That is, if you want me to update! XD so start reviewing now!


	2. alittlesomethingaboutYGOandGravitation

A/N: This is the second chappie! So sorry it took so long 'coz I only got my desired number of reviews yesterday… Oh, and just a reminder… I'll NEVER update my fanfics unless I get my desired number of reviews! So unless I get five reviews for 'Kindergarten Teachers?', I won't update… 'Kay? Sorry about that, but I always stick to my words… Please Read and review! And if I don't get at least 2 reviews for this chappie, I won't update… Arigatou!

**Cell phone Conversation**

_Because of the incident that happened this morning, Gwendal needed to rest. Once he got his energy back, he texted Wolfram that afternoon…_

_Wolfram was worried about Gwendal. When his older-half-brother-crazily-in-love-with-Günter texted him, he immediately replied._

_This was how their conversation went:_

**Gwendal:** Ne, otouto, I just finished going over the maou's signed papers… But what does "Shibuya Yuuri Harajaku Fuuri" mean? I saw it in one of his papers…

**Wolfram:** Actually, I don't know it myself… All I know is that he writes that when HE signs his paper works… AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING ORGANIZING PAPERS, ANIWE? YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE IN BED!

**Gwendal:** Yeah right, when HE signs it himself, which is a very RARE thing 'coz he's always at earth… And yeah, otouto, I know I should be in bed, but if it means that I'll be facing a TOWER of paper works when I get back in my office, then I'll be doing some of it now…

**Wolfram:** But, Aniwe! You really should be resting, you know… What if we lose you? Just what will Günter and Hahawe do, huh? HUH?

**Gwendal: **Fine, fine… But tell heika to sign HIS OWN paper works for the meantime since I'm supposed to be confined to bed because of that 'incident' this morning…

**Wolfram:** I'm one step ahead of you, Aniwe, I already told him that… Ne, would you mind turning on your T.V. to wherever Studio 23 is? It's Yu-gi-oh! and Marik-kun is there!

Marik-kun!

**(A/N: I DO NOT plan to make this a Wolfram/Marik or any other Yu-gi-oh! character pairing… Never heard of it and if I ever saw one, I'd surely hate it! Gross! I'm just implying this to avoid flames whatsoever regarding this issue… I made it like this because I'm making Wolfram, Gwendal and any other KKM character mentioned real people, like us… Just imagine if you saw Wolfram and/or Gwendal walking down the sidewalk! And pardon this very long note! XD)**

**Gwendal:** Hai, otouto… I'll do it since there's nothing else to do… And tell Günter I said hi! XP

**Wolfram:** Yeah, Günter said hi too and told me to tell you to REST!

Oh, and look! Malik-kun is there too! Oh Ra! There's Marik, AND Malik! Ra, I'm screaming my lungs out already! Ryou-kun was also shown! Now Bakura-kun is the only one missing and my faves are complete!

**Gwendal:** Ok, ok, otouto… Calm down… Oh, and tell Günter not to worry 'coz I'm resting already…

**Wolfram:** Yah! Yah! –yells like a certain someone when a certain heika disappears- MARIK-KUN! –Fangirl squeal- AISHITERU MARIKU!

**(A/N: Again, as a reminder… I DO NOT plan on making this a pairing! Arigatou!)**

**Gwendal:** Otouto… Calm down… Marik won't leave your side unless he will be defeated by Yami (Blech!) there, which will be soon… So, you mentioned something about a certain heika disappearing… Where has he run off this time? –Sigh-

**Wolfram:** No, Aniwe, no one's disappeared… It was somehow… Just a figure of speech… XD

AND DON'T EVEN MENTION THAT YAMI WILL DEFEAT MARIK-KUN! (I know that he will, but… Oh, Whatever!) Mariku!

**Wolfram:** KURA:3

**Gwendal:** Yeah, sure… Whatever… I don't want Marik to disappear as well anyway… Anyway, don't tell Günter I'm texting you 'coz he's going to lecture me about not resting or something… Oh, and BTW, I've finished Gravitation already, But I hate Ayaka! Anyway, I'll tell you in full detail tomorrow what happened in gravitation- that is, if we have training or something…

**Wolfram:** What? Even though we WILL HAVE training, you will not attend! You're still wounded, remember? Maybe I'll just go there and visit you so that you can tell it to me…

**Gwendal:** Okay then, otouto… Whatever you say! Oh, and bring Günter… Please!

**Wolfram:** Ok, Aniwe! In the meantime… MARIKU! KURA! –clings to them both as if I have super glue on me- Mariku & Kura: o.O WTF?

End of Chapter 2

A/N: So how did you like it? Please read and review and tell me what you think… Oh, and if anybody out there knows the meaning of "Shibuya Yuuri Harajaku Fuuri" or knows the correct term or something, kindly inform me in a review… Arigatou Gozaimasu!


	3. little spoilers for episode 59

A/N: The third chappie! Arigatou for the reviews… Tell me in a review if this chappie is anything better than the second one… Arigatou and keep reviewing! Oh, and note to SadomasochisticBloodLust and Cathelina: Thanks so much for your support on this fanfic…. Hope you never get tired of reviewing! To everyone else: Please read and review! And if I get at least 2 reviews on this one, I'll update it immediately! On with the next chappie!

**Cell phone Conversation**

_Hours after their last conversation, Gwendal texted Wolfram once again at 6:30 p.m. to begin another conversation with him… This was how it went:_

**Gwendal:** So, otouto… Have you had enough of Marik and Kura now? I didn't reply a while ago 'coz I felt that I should leave you alone with them… By the way, how's Günter? Is he alright? Is he still crying?

**Wolfram:** Nope, but he's fretting all over Yuuri! . 

But other than that, I'm okay now, am watching vids on youtube… I saw the episode we filmed, one where we'll all go to earth, episode 59-62!

**(A/N: As I've mentioned in the last chapter… I made them real people, like us…)**

**Gwendal: **Oh, that… Yeah, I remember that little 'disaster' that happened to Günter… -snicker-

**Wolfram:** Yeah, and while I was reminiscing on those episodes, I remembered that the reason we had gone to earth at that time was 'coz one of the four forbidden boxes was sensed there or something… And you know, we looked kind of hot in earth clothes… -fangirls screaming in background-

**Gwendal:** Really? I didn't pay much attention to our clothes, so I didn't know how I looked… So, even Lord Weller looked hot?

**Wolfram:** Yeah…

**Gwendal:** Okay, let's just move on to another topic…

**Wolfram:** 'kay… So, anything you wanna say?

**Gwendal:** Well, just one: If by any chance Günter is still fretting over heika there, tell him to stop 'coz if he doesn't, I'm going to kill myself… AGAIN.

**Wolfram:** You know, he fainted after I told him that…

**Gwendal:** He fainted again? Haahhh… Kindly tell him when he wakes up that it's only a THREAT and not to worry, 'coz unless he frets over heika, then I won't touch a single sharp thing (except my sword, of course… I need it for training! XD) Oh, and tell him also that…

**Wolfram:** Yes, tell him what else? Hmm, Aniwe?

**Gwendal:** That I love him… -blush blush- O/O

**Wolfram:** Suure, Aniwe… I will! –Sly look on face-

_Sly look on Wolfram's face? What could be the reason? _

**Gwendal:** Arigatou…

End of chapter 3

A/N: Pardon this short chappie… So, how did you like it? Please read and review… Arigatou! XD


	4. Gwen has no more credit!

A/N: As I promised to post immediately once I get my desired number of reviews, the fourth chappie! Thank you to all for your continuous support on this one… Read on and Keep reviewing! Please read and review… If I don't get at least 2 reviews on this one, I won't update (As usual…) on with the next chappie!

**Cell phone Conversation**

_The next day, Gwendal and Wolfram continued their conversation… It was something about a disaster that was about to befall Gwendal…_

**Gwendal:** Otouto! Save me! ANISSINA is here, trying to drag me out of the room to test out her THREE NEW inventions! AAHH! What am I going to do? Help me, PLEASE!

**Wolfram: **Three new inventions! Wait, how did she get there? 'Coz if SHE's already there, there's nothing I could do…

**Gwendal:** Hah, some supportive brother you are… (mock tone XD)

**Wolfram:** Thank you:) (sarcasm) Oh, BTW, Günter just gained consciousness and he's already set off to your location… Good luck, Aniwe!

**Gwendal:** Huh? To SAVE me or to KILL me? O.o

**Wolfram: **-shrugs- I dunno… He doesn't know that she's there, you know… Sooo, it's either:

He came to take care of you.

He came to reprimand you.

Or…

He came to… -ehemehem- You know… -wink wink- XD

**Gwendal:** What? You said something about him coming to reprimand me… DID YOU TELL HIM ABOUT WHAT I SAID? OH GOD, NOOOOOOOOOO!

**Wolfram: **Don't be too hyper, Aniwe… I didn't tell him. Actually, the first thing he said when he woke up was "Gwen!" then he just got up and went out of the room yelling something about needing to reprimand someone about trying to commit suicide… On a happier note Yuuri MIRACULOUSLY finished all of his paper works for today…

**Gwendal:** Really? Arigatou for reminding him (Or should I say, THREATENING) to do his paper works! Oh, And BTW, Günter is here already… He drove Anissina away and told (umm, actually, REPRIMANDED) me to go to rest… Here he is sleeping by the chair… He looks so kawaii… -dreamy look on face-

**Wolfram:** Good… Just rest, Aniwe, and don't do ANYTHING, 'kay? –Wink wink-

**After a few minutes…**

**Wolfram:** Hey, Aniwe, you still there?

**Gwendal:** no reply…

_Gwendal didn't reply to Wolfram's message because he had run out of load… So, Wolfram preceded to text someone else… But who could it be? Find out in the next chapter._

**End of Chapter 4**

A/N: So, what do you think about it? Wait for the next chapter to find out who Wolfram will be talking to… Those who want to guess, please leave a review! And if I don't get at least 2 reviews for this chappie, I won't update… Thank you for staying with me and keep reviewing!


	5. Yuuram conversation

A/N: The fifth chappie! Special thanks to Cathelina for suggesting what characters I should have talk to each other… Anyone out there who wants to suggest some KKM characters who will converse with each other, feel free to say everything in a review! As I said, even flames are welcome! So, as usual, unless I get at least 2 reviews for this chappie, I won't update… Also, if I do get my desired reviews, I promise, on the day I get my desired number of reviews, I will update that fic! So, enough talk, on with the next chappie!

**Cell phone Conversation**

_The next day, Wolfram was bored. Gwendal still hadn't texted him so he presumed that his older half brother still has no cell phone load. Assuming that was a fact, he preceded to text someone else._

_Shibuya Yuuri was on earth. His mother bought him a new cell hone as a 'reward' for being a 'good' maou and for 'doing his responsibilities properly'. So, after he got his new cell phone, he went back to Shin Makoku in order to resume doing his responsibilities._

_Meanwhile, Gwendal was in the local store in town, buying some e-load. After he paid the vendor, he went back to Voltaire castle to go back to signing HEIKA's paper works._

_Shibuya Yuuri arrived in Shin Makoku shortly afterwards, but the first thing that caught his eye (or rather, ear) was the ring tone of his new cell phone, signaling that he got a new message._

_He saw that the message was from his fiancé, Wolfram. Flabbergasted and curious on how Wolfram got his cell number this fast, he immediately read and replied to the message. So this was how their conversation went: _

**Wolfram:** Hey wimp! Where are you now? XD

**Yuuri:** I'M NOT A WIMP! And how did you get my cell phone number?

**Wolfram:** Oh, your mother somehow got my cell phone number and texted me your number. So where are you now? You're not with ladies, I hope! –grrr-

**Yuuri:** No, I am not with ladies 'coz I'm at Voltaire castle right now, listening to your brother ranting about taxes and citizen blabla… And how did you text my mom? If I remember correctly, she IS on earth…

**Wolfram:** Don't know, don't care… What's important is that I got your number…And you know, you'd better listen to Aniwe; he's going to scold you anytime soon… Oh, and BTW, how did you know that it was me who texted you? Was it because of the 'Wimp' word?

**Yuuri:** No… I actually knew that it was you who texted before I read the message… My mother must have registered your number in my SIM card beforehand before giving the cell phone to me…

_After he sent that message, Yuuri's background suddenly became quiet. He didn't hear Gwendal's voice anymore, so he thought the man must be tired from teaching… But when he looked at Gwendal, he saw him holding his cell phone and he was texting someone… So, he asked Wolfram Gwendal's number and out of curiosity, asked Gwendal (through texting him XD) who he was texting…_

**Yuuri:** Hey, Wolfram… What's Gwendal's cell phone number?

**Wolfram: **Why do you want to know?

**Yuuri:** I'm just gonna ask him something…

**Wolfram:** Why not ask him there? He's right there anyway…

**Yuuri:** Stop contradicting and just give me his number!

**Wolfram:** Fine…His cell number is… (Insert random cell number here)

**Yuuri:** That's fine… Thanks, Wolfram.

_So, heika preceded to text His Excellency Gwendal Von Voltaire… _

**Yuuri:** Hey, Gwendal! Who are you texting?

**Gwendal:** Who is this?

**Yuuri:** Oh, this is Yuuri. I forgot to mention my name…

**Gwendal:** Heika? But why are you texting me? Oh, and I'm sorry I wasn't able to teach you properly now… I was texting Günter…

**Yuuri:** Oh, is that right? Well, carry on… And it's perfectly okay for you to text him; I was texting Wolfram anyway…

**Gwendal:** Okay. Arigatou, Heika.

_So after their short conversation, Yuuri went back to texting Wolfram and Gwendal went back to texting Günter…_

**Yuuri:** Hey, you still there?

**Wolfram:** Of course I am, wimp! XD

**Yuuri:** Stop calling me a wimp!

**Wolfram:** Fine, fine… Oh, matte…

_Wolfram interrupted their conversation for a few seconds because he called the operator to inquire about his load. After he inquired, he received a text message:_

**Operator:** Your account balance is 5 yen. Please reload immediately. Thank you.

**(A/N: I have absolutely NO idea what they put in Japanese load inquiries, so pardon me if this may appear wrong…)**

_Soon thereafter, he texted Yuuri implying that they should stop the conversation._

**Wolfram:** Hey, Yuuri… I'm almost out of load… I'll just text you tomorrow if I already bought load, okay? Oyasumi…

**Yuuri:** Yes, sure… Oyasumi? But it's not night yet…

_Yuuri is right… It was just afternoon in Shin Makoku!_

**Wolfram:** Wimp! It's an expression 'coz I'm not going to text you anymore!

**Yuuri: **Right. Okay then.

**End of Chapter 5**

A/N: So, how did you like it? Oh, and Cathelina, kindly tell me in a review if this satisfied you… To all and everyone out there, hope this fanfic is humorous enough and may you add this to your favorites! Haha, just joking… Anyways, Please Read and Review! And remember the usual rule: No 2 reviews, no update! So get reviewing! Oh, and you too, otouto… Please tell me if this was great! Arigatou! XD

**(P.S.: I'm gonna show Gwendal and Günter's conversation on Chapter 6…) **


	6. Gunter and Gwendal's conversation

A/N: The sixth chappie! This is really getting better, Ne? Oh, and this contains –drum roll- SHONEN- AI! So, any characters you wanna hear a conversation of, just kindly leave a review! Usual Rule: No 2 reviews, no update… On with the next chappie!

**Cell phone conversation**

_It was mentioned in the last chapter that Gwendal and Günter were texting each other…Günter just recently got a new cell phone at that time. (Ah, civilization… You just gotta love it! XD) since they got each other's numbers, they began texting each other… This was how their conversation went:_

**Günter: **Hey Gwen! What are you doing now? XD

**Gwendal:** Umm…Who is this?

**Günter:** Oh, this is Günter…

**Gwendal:** Oh, hi… I'm currently teaching heika about the community problems of Shin Makoku… (A/N: Ne, otouto… Remember this? XD)

**Günter:** Oh… Did I bother you?

**Gwendal:** No, not at all, Heika is also texting someone anyway…

**Gwendal:** Oh, and BTW, how did you get my number?

**Günter:** I asked Wolfram to give me your number and he gave it to me… He had that weird expression on his face, though…

_Oooo… So is this the start of Wolfram's 'schemes' to make Günter fall in love with Gwendal so that he'll leave heika alone? Or is he really just willing to help both Günter and Gwendal? As I've said, suspicious indeed…_

**Gwendal:** Oh, is that so? I'm gonna go thank otouto sometime…

**Günter:** What do you need to thank him for?

**Gwendal:** Ah, umm… Oh…. Umm… Him giving you my number, I guess…

**Günter: **Oh…

_Awkward Silence…Or should I say, a moment of no one touching their keypads..._

**Gwendal:** Günter…

**Günter:** Yes, Gwen? What is it? Tell me!

_Günter seemed excited to hear what Gwendal will say! Oooo… Is something going to form between them? XD_

**Gwendal:** Umm… I…. umm…

**Günter: **Yes?

**Gwendal:** I… Lo…

_Just then, Gwendal received a message from an unknown number. This was the text message he received from Yuuri, their conversation was shown in the last chapter_

_Günter grew impatient. Without waiting for a reply, he texted Gwendal._

**Günter:** Hey, Gwen! I've been waiting here for you to say that thing that you were going to say! Come on! Just say it! Or, let me say it for you… You LOVE me, don't you?

**Gwendal:** HOW DID YOU KNOW?

**Günter:**Oh come on, I'm not that dumb. I saw it in your messages to Wolfram… You keep telling Wolfram to tell me that you love me…

**Gwendal:** Yeah, 'coz I don't have the courage to tell it to you in person or even text it to you personally!

**Günter: **Oh, come on Gwen… You seriously think I don't LOVE you?

**Gwendal:** You do?

**Günter:** …

**Gwendal:** Well, do you, Günter?

**Günter:** Yes! I Love You, Gwendal Von Voltaire!

**Gwendal:** And I love You, Günter Von Kleist!

_Awww… Now if only our little lovebirds could kiss each other over their cell phones…_

End of Chapter 6

A/N: So how did you like it? The shonen-ai part? Kindly leave a review… Arigatou! XD


	7. Yuuri, Yozak, Conrart, Gwendal, Wolfram

A/N: The seventh chappie! Thank you to all for staying with me throughout this fic… You know the rule… So, on with the new chappie!

**Cell phone Conversation**

_After the confession that happened yesterday, Gwendal woke up, feeling very happy. It was then that someone texted him. He was expecting Günter to text him, but someone else did._

**Yuuri:** Hey, Gwendal! Ohayou Gozaimasu!

**Gwendal:** Oh, heika. Good morning to you as well. Will you be signing your paper works today?

**Yuuri:** Nah, but you know, I'm not saying that you should sign it, if you don't want to just leave it on my desk or something…

**Gwendal:** Ah, Arigatou Gozaimasu, heika… I could really use the extra time for our date…

**Yuuri: **Oh? With who?

**Gwendal:** Oh no, heika… It's a secret. XD

_It's a miracle! Gwendal never used 'XD' once! XD_

**Yuuri:** Okay. Just enjoy your date then. I think I'm gonna go text someone else.

**Gwendal: **Okay then. Enjoy your day,heika.

_Yuuri was going to text Wolfram when he received a text message with an unknown number…_

**Unknown:** Hello, heika… What are you doing?

**Yuuri: **Huh? Who are you?

**Unknown:** Guess who…

**Yuuri:** Günter?

**Unknown:** No…

**Yuuri:** Conrad?

**Unknown:** No…

**Yuuri: **Anissina?

**Unknown:** Triple no!

**Yuuri:** You're wasting your load…

**Unknown:** Fine, fine… I'm a guy, with orange hair and blue eyes… Ring a bell? XD

**Yuuri:** Yozak!

**Yozak:** Hai, heika…

**Yuuri:** So… How did you get my number?

**Yozak:** I got it from His Excellency Conrart Weller who said he got it from your fiancé…

**Yuuri:** Oh… So, anything you wanna ask? I mean, why else would you text me?

**Yozak:** Yes, heika, Well, I would like to request for a leave…

**Yuuri:** Okay… How long?

**Yozak: **For 3 weeks, perhaps?

**Yuuri:** Sure, why not… Just don't do anything rash, okay?

**Yozak:** Hai… Arigatou, heika…

_Just then, another person texted him…_

**Conrart:** Heika, this is Conrart…

**Yuuri:** No need to be so formal, Nazakeoyo… So, what is it?

**Conrart:** I just want to ask for a vacation, Yuuri…

**Yuuri:** What? You too? Yozak also asked for a vacation!

**Conrart:** Umm… We are both going to do…. something special…

**Yuuri: **-blush blush- O/O Hai, I understand…

_But, still more people continued to text him…_

**Wolfram: **Hey, wimp! How come you're not texting me?

**Yuuri: **Oh, Wolfram… I was talking to Conrad and Yozak just now… So, what do you want?

**Wolfram:** What? Why were you talking to two guys at once? Are you planning to hit on both of them once? Cheater! –Grrrrr-

**Yuuri:** NO, I AM NOT! FOR YOUR INFORMATION, BOTH OF THEM ASKED FOR PERMISSION FOR VACATION BECAUSE THEY'RE GOING ON A HONEYMOON AND HAVE SEX! IS THAT CLEAR?

**Wolfram:** They're having WHAT? Eww, gross! Do you need to capitalize that?

**Yuuri:** Oh, sorry… It's just that you made me raise my voice at you…

**Wolfram:** It's no use raising voices at me… I always get what I want… XD

**Yuuri:** (fuming) you will have a day, Wolfram… You will…

**Wolfram:** Is that a threat, wimp?

**Yuuri:** Ah! I give up! I'm turning in! And don't even think of coming into my room!

**Wolfram:** Ha, as if you can stop me…

**Yuuri: **Watch me!

**Wolfram:** Fine… I'm going there NOW.

**Yuuri:** Do it! I'm afraid of nobody!

But when Wolfram got to the room there was no one there… Then he saw the cell phone by the side table… Seems like heika really is afraid of Wolfram, huh? XD

**Wolfram:** Wimp…

**End of Chapter 7**

A/N: So, how was it? I guess it must be terrible compared to the other ones… Oh well, my fault for making fanfics at 12:40 in the morning… Read and Review! No 2 Reviews, No update! Arigatou! XD


	8. Yuuri, Gwendal and Wolfram

A/N: The eight chappie! I sure am fast, huh? Well, the truth is I make them beforehand and upload them in advance, so that when I will update, I won't need to make fanfics! I actually made this even before I got chapter 5 posted…Oh, and this is a must read for Yuuram fans! It's a little bit of shonen-ai between them… Anyway, enough talking! On with the next chappie! Y'all know the rule…

**Cell phone Conversation**

_The next day, Yuuri ran out of load. So, he went to the local store in town (the one where Gwendal bought load) to buy some e- load… But, as he was about to give his number to the vendor, his number suddenly slipped out of his mind… So, he desperately tried to remember it…_

_He remembered it, alright, but he got five numbers wrong, therefore sending it to Gwendal's cell phone number…_

_Yuuri, realizing he accidentally sent it to Gwendal's cell phone number, ran to Weller (who was just about to leave with Yozak) and asked to borrow his cell phone. So this was how their conversations went: _

(Yuuri and Wolfram, Yuuri using Weller's cell phone…)

**Conrart:** Wolfram! I need Gwendal's cell phone number, quick!

**(A/N: Yuuri is the one talking… And he's such a wimp, really! Why didn't he just run to Blood Pledge castle to fetch his cell phone? XD)**

**Wolfram:** Who is this? You're not his STALKER, are you?

**Conrart: **No! This is Yuuri and I'm using Conrad's cell!

**Wolfram:** WHAT? WHY ARE YOU WITH HIM? CHEATER!

**Conrart:** DON'T CALL ME A CHEATER! I WENT HERE 'COZ I HAVE NO LOAD AND I ACCIDENTALLY SENT THE LOAD I BOUGHT TO GWENDAL'S CELL PHONE NUMBER!

**Wolfram:** WIMP! DON'T RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME!

**Conrart:** JUST GIVE ME THE FUCKING NUMBER!

**Wolfram:** WHY DON'T YOU TEXT HIM NOW? YOU KNOW THE NUMBER ANYWAY, SO WHY ARE YOU ASKING ME THAT? I MEAN, THAT'S WHY YOU ACCIDENTALLY GAVE HIS NUMBER, RIGHT? BECAUSE YOU MEMORIZED HIS NUMBER AND NOT YOURS!

**Conrart: **LOOK, I FORGOT, OKAY? I WAS OUT OF MY MIND WHEN I GAVE THE VENDOR A CELL PHONE NUMBER!

**Wolfram:** AND WHY WERE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND? YOU WERE THINKING ABOUT SOME LADY NOW, WERE YOU?

**Conrart:** NOOO! I was thinking about…

**Wolfram:** WHO THEN, HUH, WIMP?

**Conrart:** JUST GIVE ME GWENDAL'S CELL PHONE NUMBER! LOOK, THIS IS NOT MY CELL PHONE, AND I'M WASTING CONRAD'S LOAD!

**Wolfram:** Fine! But be sure to text me when you get your precious load, wimp! His number is: (Insert random cell number here).

**Conrart:** Fine, I will…

**Wolfram: **And be sure to tell me who you were THINKING about!

**Conrart:** fine, fine…

_After the heated conversation between them, Yuuri proceeded to text Gwendal._

_Meanwhile, Gwendal was still wondering whose load it was, so when he got a message from an unknown number, he presumed that it was the owner of the load that texted him. This was how their conversation went:_

**Conrart:** Gwendal! Did you happen to receive the load, by any chance?

**Gwendal:** Yes, I did…

**Conrart:** Oh, thank you! Can you send it to me, then?

**Gwendal:** Yes, sure… But if I may ask, who are you?

**Conrart:** Oh! This is Yuuri, but I'm using Conrad's cell phone. So, can you just send it to my number then?

**Gwendal:** Yes, sure heika…

**Conrart:** Okay, thanks Gwendal.

_After Yuuri had solved his problem, he returned the cell phone to Weller and thanked him, and then went back to Blood Pledge Castle. After he found his cell phone on his bedside table, he proceeded to text Wolfram, as he has promised. This was how their conversation went:_

**Yuuri: **Hey, Wolfram…

**Wolfram:** You're as slow as ever, wimp! XD

**Yuuri:** DO NOT CALL ME A WIMP!

**Wolfram:** Yeah, whatever…

**Yuuri: **So, what did you want to talk about?

**Wolfram:** Who were you thinking about when you bought your load? It was not some lady, I hope…

**(A/N: Wolfram sure is not the type to 'beat around the bush', huh? XD)**

**Yuuri:** Of course not! I was thinking about…

**Wolfram:** Who? Tell me!

**Yuuri:** About… Umm… Ah…. Umm…

**Wolfram:** Who?

**Yuuri:** How 'bout we talk about it tomorrow?

**Wolfram:** NOOOO! You will tell me who NOW!

**Yuuri:** Fine… I was thinking about you….

_Yuuri told Wolfram who he was thinking about, alright, but he accidentally sent it to the wrong number… Gwendal's. (Oops…)_

_Gwendal was obviously shocked, so he texted heika back…_

**Gwendal:** Umm… Why were you thinking about me, heika?

**Yuuri:** What? Why?

**Gwendal:** You said "Fine… I was thinking about you…"

**Yuuri:** Oh no! I'm so sorry, Gwendal! That message was meant for Wolfram!

**Gwendal: **Oh, is that so, heika? That's fine… But I see that you're beginning to like my brother…

**Yuuri:** Yeah, something like that… Arigatou for understanding!

**Gwendal:** Yes, sure heika…

_So, after realizing his mistake, he resent his message to Wolfram…_

**Yuuri:** I was thinking about you, Wolfram…

_Wolfram was shocked, because he never expected the young king to return his feelings for him…_

**Wolfram:** You were thinking about me? But… Why?

**Yuuri:** Because I LOVE you… I don't expect you to return my feelings, but I just gotta tell you! I'm not joking, Wolfram…

**Wolfram:** Wimp… Didn't you even notice that I LOVE you too? How long have you been feeling this?

**Yuuri:** Well, I was not exactly feeling this for a long time now… You could refer to it as… a recent development…

**Wolfram:** The time when I slept with you?

**Yuuri:** Yeah, kind of…

**Wolfram:** Heh, I always knew that man or woman could not resist me! XD

**Yuuri: **Humph. Whatever… Anyway, let's go to sleep…

**Wolfram: **Matte, Yuuri! I'm going there!

**Yuuri:** Yeah, whatever…

_We can all say that this was the first time Yuuri didn't drive Wolfram away from his bedroom… Hmmm… Something is really developing between them! XD_

**End of Chapter 8**

A/N: So, how did you like it? This is Yuuram… I must say, it's not so good, Ne? My fault… Shouldn't go making fics at 2:00 in the morning… And plot bunny really kept me awake! I've got huge (And I mean HUGE) eye bags under my eyes! Plot bunny was still awake up to 5 am and it kept popping different ideas for different fics in my head… Anyway, read and review! XD


	9. Yuuri is kidnapped!

A/N: Ninth chappie! So sorry that I didn't post it immediately 'coz we had a blackout for three whole days and I can't use the computer 'coz we didn't have electricity… Anyway, this is a conversation of Gwendal and Wolfram and many other characters. This chappie is a bit serious, though… My original plan for this was Gwendal and Wolfram was supposed to be the only characters included, but since Cathelina suggested other characters, I changed my plan… Anyway, read and review! Usual rule… Enough talking, on with the next chappie!

**Cell phone Conversation**

_The next day, Wolfram texted Gwendal because he realized that he hadn't talked to him in such a long time. So, when Gwendal received his text message, he replied to Wolfram. This was how their conversation went:_

**Wolfram:** Hey, Aniwe! It's been such a long time since I last texted you… Are you okay? How are you doing? Anything new?

**Gwendal:** Yeah, I'm alright otouto… Well, there're new things about me but maybe you won't be interested if I relate it to you… Oh, by the way, what happened between you and Yuuri heika?

**Wolfram:** Wh-what? Ho-how did you know about us?

**Gwendal:** Well, heika accidentally texted me the message that was meant for you… I think it said something like "Fine… I was thinking about you…" or something related to that…

**Wolfram:** Oh… O/O –blush blush- But going back to you, tell me everything new about you. You still haven't told me what happened between you and Gunter…

**Gwendal:** Oh, that…Umm, we're kind of going steady… O/O –blush blush-

**Wolfram:** YOU ARE! THAT'S GREAT! I'M HAPPY FOR YOU!

**Gwendal:** Thanks… I'm happy for you too!

**Wolfram:** Why? My fiancé's a wimp! XD

**Gwendal:** Right… But you like him because of that, right?

**Wolfram:** Maybe…

**Gwendal:** Oh, come on, otouto… Admit it…

**Wolfram:** Fine, fine… Yes…

**Gwendal:** Hah! I knew it…

**Wolfram:** Oh, matte…

_Wolfram stopped their conversation for a little while because somebody texted Wolfram…_

**Unknown:** Hello, Your Excellency…

**Wolfram: **Who is this?

**Unknown: **Oh, I'm a friend of Yuuri heika…

_Little did Wolfram know that this someone is Shoma Shibuya, Yuuri's father…_

**Wolfram:** What friend? Are you a stalker? That cheater…

**Unknown: **Nah, You know me very well… If I remember correctly, you used to call me "chichiwe" when you were staying on earth…

**Wolfram:** Ah! Shoma-san! Oh, I mean, chichiwe…

**Shoma:** Yup…

**Wolfram:** Well, why did you text me, chichiwe?

**Shoma:** I was just wondering… How is Yuuri doing?

**Wolfram:** What? I don't know… I thought he was staying there on earth?

**Shoma:** Well, no… He isn't here…

**Wolfram: **Why, that cheater… Just wait 'till I get my hands on him!

_Just then, Jennifer… I mean, Miko, joined their conversation…_

**Jennifer:** Wolfie! Where is Yuu-chan? He said he was going to go home to earth last night but he didn't come… Is he with you?

**Wolfram:** What? But he's not the type to lie to his parents and make them worry! And no, Hahawe… He is not with me…

**Jennifer:** Yes, I know… What do we do now?

**Shoma: Hey,** Wolfram… Is Miko texting you?

**Wolfram:** Yes, chichiwe…

**Wolfram:** I don't know, what do you think we should do, Hahawe?

**Jennifer: **Oh, Yuu-chan… -sob-

_Just as they were starting to panic, somebody texted Wolfram._

**Unknown:** We have your maou. He is now under hostage. If you want to get your precious maou back, you have to pay us (insert random BIG amount here)

**Wolfram:** WHAT? YOU FUCKING IMBECILE! GIVE ME BACK MY FIANCE!

**Unknown:** Unless you pay us, we won't give him back to you.

**Wolfram: **WHAT? YOU…

_After that, messages continued to flood Wolfram's cell phone._

**Conrart:** What is the meaning of this, Wolfram? Aren't you supposed to be watching your fiancé? (A/N: ah, somebody is showing his real colors now, Ne? XD)

**Gwendal:** Ne, otouto… What just happened?

**Unknown:** Wolfie, this is your Hahawe… What happened to heika?

**Günter:** Ah! Heika! What happened to him, Wolfram-san?

**Yozak:** Wasn't Yuuri just texting you yesterday? O.o

_Wolfram couldn't take it anymore, so he sent one message to everybody…_

**Wolfram:** SHUT THE HELL UP! I'M TRYING MY BEST TO LOCATE HIM!

**Conrart:** Gomen Ne… Just worried about heika…

**Wolfram:** Whatever, Weller…

**Gwendal:** Calm down, otouto…

**Wolfram:** I know, Arigatou Aniwe…

**Cecilie:** Way to go! That's my Wolfie! Always trying to find a solution!

**Wolfram:** Hahawe…

**Günter:** I do hope you locate him soon, Wolfram-san…

**Wolfram:** I will, Günter-san.

**Yozak: **Keep trying, kiddo!

**Wolfram: **I just don't know why Weller liked you… Hey, wait a minute… Aren't you and Weller supposed to be on a –gulp- honeymoon? –Pukes-

**Yozak:** We are! You wanna come join us? XD

**Wolfram:** EWWW! YOU'RE SO GROSS, YOZAK!

_Then, he went back to texting Shoma and Miko…_

**Wolfram:** Chichiwe, Hahawe… I promise, I will locate Yuuri and save him!

**Shoma: **Yes, please do… Arigatou, Wolfram…

**Jennifer:** Arigatou! Please, find Yuu-chan soon…

**Wolfram:** I will…

**End of chapter 9**

A/N: So, what do you think? I have a wild imagination, Ne? Oh, and if anybody out there knows how Günter properly addresses Wolfram, kindly tell me… And if anybody has ideas on how they'll get Yuuri back, tell me also in a review! Arigatou and enjoy!


	10. KKMFMASaiyuki crossover

A/N: I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED GUYS!!! As you see, the past 2 months or so have been very hectic for me… My family recently migrated to another country and in addition to that, we don't have internet connection at our new home and I have been FORCED by my teachers to complete the paper that I missed during the… umm… entire semester! And in addition to that, I have 2 new papers I am currently working on, and final exams coming up in January! Geez, writing fanfics is so hard to find time for these days… Luckily we have a 2 week break for Christmas… Anyway, I must now post the new chappie that some of you may be waiting for, and this chappie will be extra long to make up for the miss… And special thanks to **Strangers in Gorgeous** for suggesting who the kidnapper might be and how Yuuri might be rescued… Please read and review! I worked so hard on it… Usual rule… On with the next installation!!!

**Cellphone Conversation**

The next day while eating breakfast together, Günter noticed that Wolfram's eyebags were HUGE. Wondering why, he asked Wolfram about it.

"Hey Wolfram… Are you feeling okay today? You look like a panda with those big… no, MASSIVE black circles under your eyes!" Günter asked.

"No… He looks more like as someone who has been beaten up by bullies so badly… He looks like he has black eyes!" Anissina commented.

"Shut up you two… Mind your own business…" Wolfram said, irritated by the comments of those two prying fellows.

"Yeah Wolfram… Why are your eyebags so _big _and_ black?" _Gwendal asked, merely concerned with his younger brother, unlike two said prying fellows (forgive me for repeating that) who just wanted to find an excuse to ridicule the poor guy.

"I didn't get enough sleep… Was too busy thinking about where that hennachoko could have been hidden or how to rescue him…" With that, Wolfram got up from his chair and went out of the castle and into the gardens, barely touching his food.

Back at his room, Gwendal tried to think of a way to help ease his younger half-brother's burden. He had been thinking of methods since that morning but to no avail.

'I just can't leave heika like that, since he has to sign his paper works and all…' he thought. 'And also because Wolfram's suffering so much… I have already observed him during those days when heika was at earth, and he certainly was very gloomy. I just can't imagine how sad he's feeling right now that he knows heika's been kidnapped. I really want to put an end to all of this!' Gwendal's determined thoughts rang through his head like a chant.

Then, as if an answer to all his prayers, he saw a small slip of paper that might be the solution to all of their problems.

_(A/N: I was thinking of ending the chapter right here but you guys, especially otouto waves frantically might kill me and besides that I promised a longer chapter…)_

"AH! THIS IS IT! WOLFRAM!" Gwendal shouted while running out of the room and looking for Wolfram, but to his dismay he couldn't find Wolfram within the vicinity of Voltaire castle, so he went to Bielefeld castle.

Once he arrived at Bielefeld castle he immediately jumped off his horse and shouted, demanding Wolfram. The guards who were standing by were speechless… "It isn't like Sir Voltaire at all; he's usually so calm and collected … I wonder what's wrong with him." The guards whispered among themselves.

Anyhow, back to Sir von Voltaire, he ran around the castle, exclaiming, "Wolfram! Wolfram! Hey, Wolfram!" but all he found in Wolfram's room (which was the last place he looked in) was a note on Wolfram's bedside table.

This was what the note said:

**Hey Aniwe, **

**In case you came looking for me here and happen to come across this note, I want you to know that I went on my own to look for Yuuri. Just text me if you need me or if you find out anything that might help solve this case.**

**Wolfram**

"Oh crap… What a time for him to come and run away…" Gwendal was disappointed that he couldn't tell it to Wolfram in person, but nevertheless he decided to text him anyway.

**Gwendal:** Good news, Wolfram! I just found the right persons who can help us with finding Yuuri!

**Wolfram:** Really? That's great! Who are they?

_(A/N: This is where the whacky crossover begins… XD)_

**Gwendal:** They're the Fullmetal Alchemist cast.

**Wolfram:** Fullmetal Alchemist? Oh, you mean Riza-san and the others? I remember they shared the same studio with us when we were taping episode 40 our show…

**Gwendal:** Yeah, that's them, and I happen to have Roy-san's number

**Wolfram:** Hmmm… Roy, eh? Oh, that flame alchemist guy whom Riza-san calls "useless"? In that case, why don't you go contact him then? I'm still gonna continue looking for Yuuri on my own, in case he and his kidnappers are in the vicinity…

**Gwendal:** Okay. Just let me know if something comes up.

**Wolfram:** Yeah, I will… Thanks Aniwe.

So after that, Gwendal went back to Voltaire castle (with the guards from earlier still staring at him) and inform Günter of his plan.

Back at the castle, Gwendal was now talking to Günter.

"So, what do you think?" Gwendal asked Günter after he finished relating the plan to him.

"It may work." Günter replied. "Maybe that Roy-san can use his alchemy abilities or sumthin' to trons…trins…trens…erm… change a certain material into a tracking device." (He was trying to say "transmute" XD).

"Yeah, but I don't think snapping fingers to make fire is going to make something other than fire… I'll ask him instead if he knows Edward-san or Alphonse-san's number." Gwendal said.

"Oh well… Do what you want. It's settled."

After the discussion between the two of them, Gwendal went to his room to get his cellphone and text Roy Mustang.

**Gwendal:** Hey, Roy-san. This is Gwendal. I was at the studio you guys were taping at. Remember me?

**Roy:** Mmhmm… So what do you want? I've got tons of paper works due, you know…

**Gwendal:** Sorry to bother you, but I need Edward-san and Alphonse-san's cellphone numbers.

**Roy:** -twinkling eyes- I'm so sorry, but I never keep cellphone numbers of men-especially short ones like Major Edward- in my phone book! I only have women's.

**Gwendal:** Oh, is that so? Do you have Riza-san's number then?

**Roy: **(insert random cellphone number here). Would that be enough?

**Gwendal:** Oh yes, thank you for your time.

After ending their conversation, Gwendal turned to Günter, who was sitting by his side on his bed.

"He's a really weird guy. Mustang, I mean."

"Why do you say so?" Günter inquisitively asked.

"Because… He only kept cellphone numbers of women in his cellphone phonebook…"

"What's so weird about that?"

"Yeah! I do that too!" Gojyo suddenly piped in. (Where did this guy come from?)

"Hey! Go in the backstage, Sha Gojyo! It's not the airing time of Saiyuki yet!" An angry director barked.

"Sorry!" Gojyo shouted back while walking backstage.

Anyway, back to Günter and Gwendal's conversation…

"Well, I just thought that it's not normal… I mean, everyone should have at least ONE number of the same gender in their cellphones, right?" Gwendal retorted.

"Oh, I don't know… But I think we should stop this nonsense now, you still have to text Riza-san." and so Günter walked away.

After that 'argument' with Günter, Gwendal hurriedly texted Riza; but something worse happened. Gwendal ran out of load.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Gwendal's earsplitting scream boomed through the room and the hallways like a bomb that exploded.

* * *

Meanwhile, Wolfram didn't notice that he was already in… Wait, where was he? Our beloved Wolfram's lost!

"Oh no… Where am I? Huh… wait." Wolfram suddenly panicked, then stopped because he heard noises. As he heard the noises coming closer, he quickly hid and listened to their conversations.

"I wonder who they are…" Wolfram whispered to himself.

"Heh! With the maou clearly on our side, we are sure to gain victory!" A man shouted triumphantly.

"Yeah… Brainwashin' dat kid of a maou was sumthin' really easy to do… Dat kid looked like he ain't got brains!" A second man, clearly with a strange accent, replied to the proud man.

But a third voice, peculiarly familiar to Wolfram, spoke to the men:

"We have to move out! Get ready!" The recognizable voice shouted.

Now clearly distinguishing the voice, Wolfram whispered to himself the name of the traitor who betrayed the Mazoku race and sided with the humans…

"Adelbert von Gratz!"

Wolfram then hastily sent a message to Gwendal that Adelbert was Yuuri's kidnapper, and that he was going to follow where they are going.

* * *

Back at Voltaire castle, Gwendal was still panicking because of loss of load… but then, he received a text message from Wolfram.

**Wolfram:** Aniwe, I just found out that Adelbert is Yuuri's kidnapper. I'll be following them; don't worry about me.

"NOO!!! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?! NOW WOLFRAM'S FOLLOWING ADELBERT AND I DON'T EVEN HAVE LOAD LEFT!!!! Gwendal continued to panic. The guards are now staring at him, because he is usually so calm.

Just then, Günter came to the rescue.

"Here Gwen, use my cellphone…" Günter offered.

"Oh thank you, thank you, Günter!" Gwendal nearly (I said, **_NEARLY)_** kissed Günter because of pure happiness…

After Gwendal got the cellphone from Günter, he immediately texted Riza because time is running out!

**Gwendal:** Riza-san! Please hurry up; I need the cellphone number of either Edward-san or Alphonse-san! Oh, and this is Gwendal, I was at the studio you guys were taping at.

**Riza:** Oh, I only know Alphonse's number… His number is (insert random cellphone number here). Why are you in such a hurry?

**Gwendal:** Our maou's been kidnapped and I need something from Edward-san or Alphonse-san that might help locate both my half-brother, who came looking for the maou, the maou himself, and the maou's kidnapper!

**Riza:** Okay, best of luck to you guys. Just send me a message if you need any help.

**Gwendal:** Thank you very much, I appreciate it.

With that, Gwendal hurriedly texted Alphonse.

**Gwendal:** Alphonse-san! I need your help, quick! Can I meet you somewhere? This is Gwendal.

**Alphonse:** Oh yes, I would be glad to help. You can meet me at a café on earth.

**Gwendal:** Okay, thank you very much.

_(A/N: Just imagine they had powers to teleport to other worlds, okay? XD)_

After that, Gwendal quickly prepared. Half-running, half-rushing through the hallway, he met Günter.

"Oh! Where are you going, Gwendal?" Günter asked.

"Ah, Günter! Come with me!" Without even bothering to answer Günter's question, Gwendal half-dragged, half-pushed him until they got to their destination.

* * *

Wolfram was now secretly going after Adelbert and his men.

"I swear I won't lose sight of that carriage!"

As he said those words, he suddenly felt something hard that banged against his head, but before he completely blacked out he heard these words:

"Hey, boss! I found someone! A spy, maybe." The man shouted.

"No, I know who that guy is. Just toss him in together with the maou inside the carriage!" Adelbert replied.

Now Wolfram knows that he too had been kidnapped, but luckily they haven't found his cellphone yet.

**End of Chapter**

A/N: So what do you guys think? It's kinda getting good now, eh? Oh, and if anybody out there knows how the guards address Gwendal and how Mustang addresses Ed, kindly tell in a review. Arigatou and thank you for staying with me!!!


	11. Wolfram is kidnapped!

A/N: And here is the next chapter… So sorry that I haven't updated sooner 'cause we don't have internet connection at home… Anyway, enough about me, I know you guys are sweating to find out what will happen between the two unfortunate kidnapped lovers. Eheheh… Please read and review, usual rule… On with the next chapter!

**Cellphone Conversation**

Later that day in earth, Gwendal and Günter arrived just in time in front of the café that they were supposed to meet Alphonse in. There the couple found a suit of armor sitting by the window. Gwendal then went in and casually greeted the waiting alchemist.

"Hello, Alphonse-san," Gwendal began. "I hope that you don't mind that I brought my companion, Günter, along with me. We came here because we need your help. Would you have the time to assist us?"

"Oh yes, no need for you to be so formal though, Gwendal-san, and I don't mind you bringing your companion," Alphonse replied with a smile while standing up to shake Günter's hand. "Oh, and it's nice to meet you, Günter-san."

"Oh yes, hello, Alphonse-san." Günter replied while shaking Al's… umm… hand.

"Anyway, why did you guys ask for my help?" Al asked while sitting down.

"Well… You see, we need your help because our maou's been kidnapped." Gwendal said.

"Ah… and why would you be turning to me? Sure, I'll be glad to help, but don't you know other people that might be suitable to support you besides me?"

"Well… You're the only guy we know that can perform alchemy well besides Edward-san… We were kind of hoping that you can create a tracking device or something that can aid us in finding our maou and his kidnapper…"

"Oh, that's easy!" Al said. Gwendal and Günter smiled. Are they going to find their maou at last?

"Where are the broken parts of the device?" Al's last question seemed to crash all hopes of Gwendal and Günter.

_(A/N: Some of you may be wondering why Al asked that, so try to remember the steps in alchemy: You need parts of the broken device in order to build something identical to it, One example is when they broke the radio of the man at the food stand in Lior and Al fixed it through drawing a transmutation circle on the ground and piling up the broken pieces of the radio. I know you guys know that, but for those who don't, well, that's the only explanation I can give! XD)_

"Do you absolutely need the broken parts?" Gwendal asked, all the while wishing that he'd say no.

"Yeah, cause I can't make a tracking device if you don't have it."

"Well, we assumed that you can create it from some sort of material…" Gwendal seemed almost afraid to mention those words…

"Oh no, I can't help you with that, I'm so sorry! Even though you may think that alchemy is kind of cool because we can make certain things out of a transmutation circle, alchemy's still useless if you don't have the right materials to make something." Alphonse explained. "I'm really sorry guys, but you have to find someone else that can help you."

"Ah, is that so… Thank you for trying to help anyway…" Gwendal bleakly replied.

"We must be going now, sorry if we wasted your time, Alphonse-san." Günter said.

"It's okay. I'm sorry again! Oh, and call me Al!" Al called after them.

"Okay. Bye, Al."

With that, Gwendal and Günter quietly went out of the café and back to their own world.

After they arrived in Shin Makoku, Gwendal ran to the store to buy some load. Once he bought his load, he returned Günter's cellphone and proceeded to text Wolfram; still grim but left with a spark of hope.

* * *

Wolfram woke up a few hours later, grimacing in pain because of the hard object that struck his head earlier. The first person he saw was Yuuri, for he was beside him; so he proceeded to wake him up.

"Yuuri, Yuuri, you hennachoko, wake up! We need to get out of here quick!" Wolfram hissed.

"Hnnn… Nnnn… Huh… Wolfram? Why are you here?" Yuuri sleepily asked.

"Listen… We need to get out of here, hennachoko. Adelbert and the others have captured us and are going to bring us to who knows where!"

Before Yuuri could even reply, Wolfram's cellphone beeped… Which is a very bad thing considering where he was; he quickly silenced the phone, but too late, Adelbert and the others heard the loud sound emitted from it!

"Stop the carriage!" Adelbert commanded.

"Oh no! Please… Don't let him take my phone… It's my only hope of ever being saved!" Wolfram whispered to himself.

Adelbert then reached into the carriage and brought out his cellphone. There was a message on it! Luckily, he and Wolfram had the same message alert tone. After Adelbert read his message, he put the cellphone back and took a look at Wolfram.

"Ah, so you're awake now, Lord von Bielefeld. How'd you enjoy the ride so far?" Adelbert slyly asked.

"It's comfortable, thank you very much." Wolfram mocked.

"Hn, whatever. We're moving out!" Adelbert sent one last baleful look at the blonde noble before sitting in front of the carriage.

With Adelbert gone now, Wolfram proceeded to read his oh-so-urgent message that almost cost him his only hope of being rescued.

**Gwendal:** Wolfram, it seems that neither Alphonse-san nor Edward-san could help us after all…

**Wolfram:** What? Why?

**Gwendal:** They can only make a tracking device out of broken pieces of it…

**Wolfram:** Oh no, that is a problem…

**Gwendal:** I'll find another way… Anyway, where are you now?

**Wolfram:** I'm in a carriage with Yuuri, going to be transported to who knows where…

**Gwendal:** Oh no! Are you kidnapped too?

**Wolfram:** Yeah, it seems that way.

Then, an idea struck Gwendal.

**Gwendal:** Wolfram, which direction are you going to?

Wolfram looked out the window and saw that they were heading towards the direction of the setting sun. WEST!

_(A/N: Just a random pick of direction, folks; don't worry about it! XD)_

But before Wolfram could even reply, Adelbert suddenly realized that he had put his phone on silent. It couldn't possibly be the one that rang! Suspicions now aroused, he ordered his men to stop the carriage.

Inside the carriage, Wolfram was about to text Gwendal when the carriage suddenly stopped. "What now?" he asked himself. Nevertheless he quickly hid his phone and got ready to face Adelbert.

"Ah, Lord von Bielefeld. I see that you managed to trick me. I know now that it was your cellphone that rang. Now, give it to me!" Adelbert commanded.

"Wh-what ph-phone? I don't ha-have a ph-phone!" Wolfram stammered because of nervousness.

"Oh really? Men, search this noble and give me his cellphone!" Adelbert commanded.

Hidden from Adelbert's eyes, Wolfram handed the phone to Yuuri, and gave him one last command before the men dragged him out.

"Type 'west' and send it to Gwendal when they're gone! Don't let them see you!" Wolfram whispered.

"Why should I do that?" Yuuri asked.

"Just do it, baka hennachoko!"

"What are you two whispering about in there?" Adelbert then looked into the carriage; luckily, Yuuri hadn't been brainwashed enough to hand the cellphone to Adelbert.

"Well, what was it? Tell me, Yuuri." Adelbert coaxed.

Quickly covering up for their mistake and now realizing how appalling Adelbert is, Yuuri got out of the carriage and kissed Wolfram on the cheek.

"Be safe, Wolfram." Yuuri said nonchalantly with a smile.

Everyone else whooped, including Adelbert.

"Hennachoko," Wolfram flushed 50 different shades of pink. "I'm not going anywhere; they're just going to search me!"

_(A/N: I know there are fewer than 50 shades of pink, but exaggeration doesn't hurt, right? XD)_

"Oh well… from the way you whispered 'I love you' to me, I thought that you'll be transferred to a different carriage." Yuuri replied, but inside his heart is pounding.

"WHAT?! I ne-" Seeing the look in Yuuri's eyes, he immediately canned what he was going to say. Instead he replied: "was it really sounding that desperate?"

"Yup."

"Enough of this nonsense, we get what you were murmuring about!" Adelbert exploded. "Men, search this noble now! Yuuri, go back inside the carriage, please."

"Okay."

After Yuuri was in the carriage, he remembered the _real_ words, or rather, command that Wolfram told him. 'Type west and send it to Gwendal when they've gone! Don't let them see you!' But Yuuri waited for them to return Wolfram and move before he assumes that it's perfectly safe.

After Wolfram was safely back in the carriage (with Wolfram flashing Yuuri a 'you're dead' and 'IOU' look) again and the carriage had started to move, (implying that they found no cellphone with Wolfram), Yuuri proceeded to type the word west, but just as he was going to type 'w', the carriage stopped again; this time a young man their age stepped in.

"Excuse me for invading your privacy," The shy boy said, "but Lord Adelbert commanded me to watch you guys."

Oh great. Now what?

**End of chapter**

A/N: Sorry to cut the chappie there guys, but I love making cliffhangers! hehehe… Please read and review and tell me what you loved, hated or what parts you think this chappie needs improvement in. Flames and praises will be gladly accepted! Thank you and usual rule: No 2 reviews, no update! XD


	12. Please give me a proper name for the kid

A/N: Next chappie! I know it's supposed to be humor but it's getting kinda action-y now. Anyway, this fic is kind of focusing on more action; I don't plan on making the "rescue" chapter until a little while later… And I think I'm also going to add a little romance in it! But, oh well, not sure of that romance part yet, though… Enough talk, on with the next chappie!

**Cellphone Conversation**

"What?! Why would Adelbert send a guard to watch us?" Wolfram asked the kid.

_(A/N: Remember the "guarding" part in chapter 11? XD I'm cruel…)_

"I don't know. He just said 'those guys are dangerous' so he asked me to watch over you." The boy replied, trembling.

"Then what if we're really 'dangerous'? What are you going to do about us then?" Wolfram asked slyly.

"Why, then I'll kill you!" The boy replied proudly.

After hearing those words, Wolfram and Yuuri burst into laughter.

"What's so funny?!"

"Oh, nothing… It's just that we're 'dangerous' in his opinion, but he's the perilous guy here…" Yuuri replied between heaps of laughter.

"What?! That's not true!" The boy replied.

"Okay, enough of this nonsense, I'll take care of it, Yuuri…" Wolfram spoke up. "Tell us kid… Do we look _hazardous_ to you?"

"Uhmmmm… No?" The boy answered, clearly doubtful.

"See! That's what I'm trying to say! We're _not _treacherous!"

"But Lord Adelbert said…"

"Ah, forget it…" Wolfram said with a vague wave of his hand. "I give up… Think that we're 'dangerous' all you want, but I'm telling you kid… We aren't."

"Stop calling me kid! I'm about your age, you know…"

"Then how old are you?" Wolfram asked.

"Seventeen."

"Ha! I'm 82!"

"What???"

"What's you're name, anyway?" Yuuri interrupted.

"Give me ten _good_ reasons why I should give you my name." The boy replied instead.

"Why, I oughta…" Wolfram said, clearly pissed off.

"Wolfram…" Yuuri said kindly while holding Wolfram's shoulder affectionately. Then he turned to the kid. "Okay, here goes the ten reasons… Number one, we don't know your name, Number two; you don't want to be called kid… Number three… We really want to know your name… Number four, we really, really wanna know your name, Number five, we really, really, really wanna know your name, number six"

"Hey, stop repeating!" The kid interrupted, annoyed.

"Well, I couldn't think of anything else!" Yuuri said laughingly.

"I thought you wouldn't notice…" Wolfram jokingly said.

"Tsk…" the kid said.

* * *

After three hours of waiting for Wolfram's reply, Gwendal still hasn't received any message from him; clearly worried, Gwendal texted Weller, who still was in a –gulp- honeymoon with Yozak.

**Gwendal:** Weller! When will you be _done_ with _him_ anyway? Wolfram's been kidnapped as well!

**Weller:** What?! Wolfram's been… What?! I'll go home right away!

After sending that message, Weller apologized to Yozak and quickly hurried home; Yozak also got dressed, having heard from Weller what happened, and went back to his military duties.

After he arrived at Blood Pledge castle half an hour later, he quickly ran to Gwendal and asked all about the details.

"How long has he been held capture?" Weller asked.

"I don't know… I just texted him this afternoon about the failed plan, then he sent a message to me that he's being transported with heika, but he doesn't know where!" Gwendal replied, worried.

"What failed plan?"

"About getting Alphonse or Edward to help us through making a tracking device…"

"They don't wanna help?"

"They want to, but…"

"But what?"

"Well, they said that they can only make a tracking device out of broken parts of it, and if we can't provide it, then they can't help us."

"Oh… what are we going to do then?"

"Well, I've been waiting for Wolfram's reply to the message I sent him, but until now he hasn't replied; I'm implying that maybe he'd been caught by the kidnapper with a cellphone or something…"

"Does he know who the kidnapper is?"

"Adelbert."

"What???!!!"

"You heard it."

After that conversation with Gwendal, Weller hurriedly rode to where Yozak is to relate to him all the details they'd been talking about.

"Yozak!" Weller shouted, after arriving. "Gwendal said that Adelbert's the kidnapper!"

"He is?" Yozak replied, shocked. "I know Adelbert. He hates the maou and the mazoku race; oh, only god knows what he's going to do with Wolfram and Yuuri!"

"What?" A familiar, girly voice piped in. "What's he going to do with my Wolfie and Heika?"

"Hahawe?! Aren't you supposed to be on your… 'Free and easy holiday trip for love'?" Weller asked her, surprised.

"Oh, but when I heard the news that heika's been kidnapped… I quickly returned here… You're the one that's been gone for ages, Conrad… Have fun with him?" The previous maou defended.

"Hahawe!" Weller blushed crimson red. All the guards around them chuckled.

* * *

"Yawn… I'm really sleepy… Hey Wolfram, is it nighttime already?" Yuuri asked the blonde mazoku.

Wolfram looked out the window. "Yeah, it is… By the looks of the sky, I assume it's past 8:00 or so…"

"It's 8:40 p.m., to be exact." The boy piped in.

"Oh, thanks, but how did you know?" Wolfram asked curiously.

"I have a watch, right here." The boy showed his watch to them.

"It's really beautiful…" Wolfram commented while taking the watch and looking at it.

Just as he was returning it, he noticed that the boy went bug-eyed.

"What's the matter?" He asked the boy.

"Well, the maou is sleeping on your shoulder." the boy replied, dazed.

"Oh, that's normal… He's my fiancé anyway, so it's okay…" Wolfram replied while smiling.

"The maou's your… what?!"

"He's my fiancé, why?"

"Wow, incredible… So, that must make you a mazoku then?"

"Didn't you know? I just told you my age, don't you think it's kind of weird that I'm 82 and I look like a seventeen year old kid?"

"No…. I just thought that you were joking…"

"Well, now you know that I'm a mazoku, and I'm not lying about my age." As Wolfram said those words, he gently placed Yuuri's quiescent head on his lap and stroked his hair lovingly, with the boy wide-eyed from shock and the fact that both of the creatures before him are mazokus.

_(A/N: Does anybody know if Yuuri's a mazoku or not? XD Kindly tell me in a review…)_

"Hey… What's your name, seriously?" Wolfram asked a few minutes later in order to break the silence.

Sensing that they're not dangerous and that they were telling the truth earlier, he decided to tell them his name.

"Sanzo."

"Ah, that's a beautiful name." Wolfram said approvingly.

"Hey! When did I ever get involved with this shit?! I'm not some friggin' kid!" The 'real' fuming Sanzo shouted, entering the scene.

"Genjyo Sanzo! Go Backstage! It's not the airing time of Saiyuki yet!" A rather angry director screamed.

"What do I care about you, you shitty director!" A bunch of crewmen had to pull the rogue high priest out of the scene.

Anyway, back to the real happening…

_(A/N: so sorry, guys! I can't think of any other name, but if you guys have suggestions I'd gladly edit this and change it!) _

"Thanks."

"So Sanzo, would you mind telling me why you are helping Adelbert? I'm just curious."

"For money."

"What?"

"My mother's sick and my brother's dead. My father abandoned us for some woman a long time ago," Sanzo said sadly. "I need the money in order to buy my mom medicine."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

After an awkward silence between them (except for the constant snoring of the maou… XD) Wolfram finally spoke up.

"When did you and Adelbert meet?"

"Just this morning. He was collecting young and able men in order to be in his army against the mazokus; I don't understand why he wants that though, I don't find any problems with the mazoku, but I promised that I would follow in exchange for a large sum of money, and he accepted and gave me a bag of gold as the starting salary. He plans to give us more when we've--"

"Do you seriously believe that guy?" Wolfram interrupted, now furious. "I mean, didn't you see what's he's doing to you? He's brainwashing you! He's a mazoku himself! He's a traitor of _our_ race! Can't you see that?"

"That's not true! He's a kind man! What you're saying is impossible!"

"Open your eyes! He's deceiving you!"

"No, he's not!!!!"

Sanzo was now completely enraged. In order to avoid all of this, he shouted for his master.

"Lord Adelbert!!!"

Then, the carriage stopped. Adelbert looked in.

"What's the matter now?" He asked, infuriated.

"He's saying that you're a horrible man!" He pointed an accusing finger at Wolfram. "Is it true that you're a mazoku?" He asked Adelbert as he turned to him.

"What? Who ever gave you that idea? I'm a pureblood human!"

"Don't listen to him! I-"

Wolfram was interrupted of whatever he was going to say because Adelbert dragged him out.

"That's it! You're transferring to another carriage!"

This time Yuuri was awake because of all the commotion and the fact that he bumped his head because Wolfram was suddenly dragged away.

"What?! Where are you taking him, Adelbert?" Yuuri asked.

"I'm taking him to another carriage!"

"Why?!"

"Because he's been bad! Now, go back to sleep, dear maou…"

"Wolfram!"

"Don't worry, Yuuri. I'll be alright. Just do what I told you to do earlier."

"Okay. Be safe, Wolfram." This time, it was serious.

Well into the night, Yuuri noticed that Sanzo was asleep. He then quickly texted Gwendal what direction they were going to.

* * *

Back at the castle, Gwendal still couldn't help but worry. Then, his cellphone beeped. He quickly got out of bed and read the message.

**Wolfram:** Gwendal, this is Yuuri. Wolfram was transferred to a different carriage now, but don't worry about him. He said that we are going west.

Gwendal was thrilled to hear the answer.

**Gwendal: **Okay, thank you, heika! We'll rescue you, I promise!

* * *

Yuuri then felt Wolfram's cellphone vibrate again. Just as he was going to read the message, Sanzo woke up.

"Huh? What was that vibrating I felt?" Sanzo asked the young maou suspiciously.

"What vibration?" Thankfully, Yuuri hid the cellphone just in time.

"Oh well, I guess it was nothing" Then Sanzo went back to sleep.

**End of Chapter**

A/N: So how did you like it guys? I promise to update soon if I get to the nearest internet station… Please read and review, usual rule… Ja! XD


	13. Yuuri is caught with a cellphone!

A/N: And the next chappie! If this may seem delayed to you, then sorry 'bout it! Read and review, guys!!! Usual rule…

**Cellphone Conversation**

Seeing that Sanzo went back to sleep (or at least, he thought so because the boy had his back facing away from him), Yuuri hurriedly brought out the cellphone and read the message.

'Hmmm… So that's what the maou is up to… I'd better survey him a little more…' Sanzo thought. Little did Yuuri know that he was being watched by the young boy with one eye half open! Sanzo had had suspicions about the maou bearing another cellphone ever since he felt that strange vibration a short while ago, and now he had proof!

* * *

Back at the castle, Gwendal, Conrart, Yozak and Cecilia were beginning to prepare their troops in order to rescue the young maou and his fiancé.

Streams of stern commands can be heard; even Anissina aided in rescuing the young maou, if that's what you call it. In my case, I call it, 'Bother-Gwendal-and/or-Günter-amidst-all-the-emergency-with-her-useless-inventions thingy'.

"Gwendal! Kindly test my new invention for me; it's called the locator-kun! It's serves as a tracking device in order to track the maou, and it can also track Wolfram if you let it grind one of Little Lord Brat's belongings! Oh, and it can also tell time, shampoo your hair, blablabla…" Anissina began. While she was ranting on and on about her 'oh-so-great' invention, Gwendal was slowly backing away.

As Gwendal was running through the hallways trying to get away from Anissina's wrath, he suddenly had an idea for a surefire way to rescue the maou even if Adelbert decides to change directions. He stopped in his tracks to text the maou even though Anissina's right behind him.

**Gwendal: **Heika, has Adelbert changed directions yet?

After a short while, there came a reply.

**Yuuri:** Why, no Gwendal. We're still going west.

**Gwendal:** Ah, good. I have an idea, heika; just in case that traitor decides to change directions.

**Yuuri:** What is it?

Before Yuuri could even wait for or read Gwendal's reply, Hands as quick as lightning snatched the cellphone away from him.

"Ah-ha! Now I see! YOU have been texting your comrades of our whereabouts!" Sanzo exclaimed while grasping the cellphone out of his reach.

"No! You can't do this to me!!! I want to end all this crap now! Can't you see I'm suffering? My fiancé's in another carriage, I haven't seen my allies for a long while, and my parents must be worrying about me! So please don't tell Adelbert--"

However, Adelbert himself interrupted the conversation. He had actually stopped the carriage upon hearing the commotion, but Yuuri, being so busy raving about his 'sufferings' to the kid, did not notice and carried on gibbering.

"What will you not tell me, heika?"

Yuuri went bug-eyed with shock.

"A-Adelbert?"

"Yes, heika… What were you not going to tell me again?"

"This thing. He was carrying a cellphone with him in order to tell his comrades of our whereabouts." Sanzo said before Yuuri could even reply.

"What? But where did he get it, Sanzo? I already confiscated his cellphone when I abducted him!" Adelbert asked the young boy.

"I dunno… Maybe his fiancé gave it to him…"

"How and when? When I searched the brat two days ago, he doesn't seem to be carrying any cellphones with him, and I didn't see him give it to the maou!"

"Yeah, he gave it to me, Adelbert." Yuuri stated, admitting defeat.

"What?! How?! Never mind, I oughta beat that brat, to teach both of you a lesson!'

"Noooo!!!!" Yuuri begged. "Do all that you want with me, just don't hurt Wolfram!"

At the other carriage, Wolfram heard all the upheaval. Confused, he asked the guard sitting with him inside the carriage.

"Hey, what is all that ranting about?"

"The maou was caught with a cellphone. Apparently, they're debating whether his fiancé gave it to him or not." The guard replied, not knowing that Wolfram was the maou's fiancé.

"I'm his fiancé, you baka! And yes, I provided him the cellphone. It's mine." Wolfram angrily replied; not realizing that he had just revealed the truth.

Upon hearing this, the guard went and confirmed Adelbert's suspicions from the information that he heard from the blonde mazoku.

"Okay, that's it! I've heard enough! Men, we're changing directions! Head east now!" Adelbert commanded. Adelbert also had taken the cellphone with him and destroyed it, after reading all of Gwendal's messages to Yuuri.

* * *

Back at the castle, all of them are worried because the young maou had not replied yet. Even Anissina is **_being useful_** for a change; she made them some tea in hope of calming their spirits down and has currently stopped chasing Gwendal and bugging him to test 'locator-kun'.

_(A/N: It's obvious that I hate Anissina, ne? –Angry face-)_

"Oh, I wonder what happened to my Wolfie and Heika…" Cecilia worriedly asked no one in particular.

"Hmmm… I'm guessing that maybe Adelbert caught Yuuri with a cellphone… I'm not being pessimistic, though… It's just a hunch." Gwendal said.

"How will we be able to rescue him now? I'm certain that Adelbert will change directions if he really found out that heika has a cellphone, but where?" Yozak asked.

"No one knows whether they'd changed directions or Adelbert had caught the maou yet. We just have to sit tight and hope for the best." Conrart replied.

* * *

After Yuuri had seen Adelbert destroy the cellphone, he was filled with nothing but rage and fury. Then Sanzo's snide remark angered him more.

"Hah, how do you like that now, 'heika'? Lord Adelbert's taken your precious cellphone… Now you can't communicate with your 'oh-so-smart' allies. Wahahah!!!"

Now Yuuri's really infuriated. And we all know what happens when he's in that mood, right?

**End of Chapter**

A/N: So how did you like this chappie, guys? A little short, I know… And can anybody guess what will happen next? I'm pretty sure you all know, since that has happened many, many times… Anyway, submit your guesses by reviewing… And please read and review… Usual rule. Ja! –Smiles and waves-

Oh, and another thing… I might not be able to update this again for a long time… Maybe until January 8 or 19, because I'm going back to school next week and I don't have the time to write during schooldays because I've got tons of works to do… Ja!


	14. And they are rescued at last!

A/N: Updated, finally! So sorry this took so long 'coz it's school time again (break's over) and I wasn't able to go to the internet station… Anyway, usual rule… And also, otouto (in case you are reading), this is a belated birthday gift for you, the rescue chappie!!! And I'm so sorry I'm posting it late (even though your birthday is last January 11), 'coz I'm extremely busy with schoolwork and I slacked off (just like you, otouto, I read it in your Developmental Phase 2 fic. I'll be reviewing it; don't worry, as another birthday gift!) during the entire Christmas break. Anyway, miss you guys!!!! Hi also to Itoko and Hahawe!!!!

**Cellphone Conversation**

Yuuri was enraged by the spiteful remark that the kid said. Without even realizing it, he had transformed into the Maou!

"You lowly imbecile, how dare you! You have spoken blasphemy against me and failed to apologize. Furthermore, you have decided to side with the bad because of your selfish desires! Justice be done!"

By now, the kid was cowering with fear and shock.

"Huh? What the? Who are you?" The kid asked, confused.

The carriage they were riding in, by this time, was tipped due to the force of the maou's power and all its passengers fell off, including Adelbert who was manning it. The other carriage (the one that had been carrying Wolfram) had stopped in their tracks, sensing the danger that was before them; but one of them was the only one who was aware of what was happening and was brave enough to step out of the carriage.

That noble man was Wolfram.

"Yuuri! Stop all this madness!!!" But the maou did not budge. He still had the intent of harming the boy, but, as always, had decided not to kill him because he is 'just'.

* * *

Back at the castle, everyone was starting to feel uneasy. Greta, who was told that both her fathers were away on a long vacation (she was not made aware that they were both kidnapped), began to ask difficult questions that almost only a deceitful person could answer.

"When is Yuuri and Wolfram coming back?" Greta asked Günter impatiently one day.

"Ahhh… Ummmm… We don't know yet, my dear… They seem to be enjoying their vacation so much." Günter quickly covered up.

_(A/N: I don't know how Günter calls Greta… I just thought that it would be cute if he calls her like that! But if anyone would be so kind to point out to me how he calls her, well… please do so by reviewing! Arigatou…)_

After that, Günter hurried outside because a messenger said that Gwendal had sent him a message (Gwendal was out looking for Yuuri and Wolfram with Weller), so Greta went to Gisela, who was the only other person in the castle besides Anissina who was sleeping comfortably despite all this mess, and Heathcliffe, who was supposed to be at Shin Makoku to assist them in solving this trouble, to ask her another question.

"Hey, Gisela, where did Yuuri and Wolfram go anyway? Günter said they're not back yet because they're enjoying their vacation… I really miss them… Can I call them?"

"Ummmm… To tell the truth, Princess, no one knows where they went, because they decided to keep it a secret; and since we don't know, well… we can't call them." Gisela, who was just as quick-witted as her stepfather, answered Greta without even stammering.

"Oh, is that so… But---" Greta was prepared to ask another question, but was interrupted by somebody.

"Oh, do you have questions, dear Princess of Shin Makoku? I can answer them for you!" Heathcliffe suddenly burst in, with a cheery Beatrice by his side. To Gisela he mouthed silently, "Your father's looking for you."

"Now if you would excuse me, Princess… I've got something to attend to." Gisela said while hurrying out of the room.

Greta, not paying any attention to the already departing Gisela, had already begun to flood Heathcliffe with questions.

"When are my daddies coming back? Where did they go? What are they doing? Why can't we call them? Did something happen to them? Is there anybody else with them? What about Conrad and Yozak? Are they still doing that boinking thingy?" Greta asked continuously, hoping that this… err…. 'baldie' could come up with a definite answer.

"We don't know that for sure yet, Princess, but I'm pretty sure it will be soon. Nobody knows because they kept it a secret. There's no signal or telephones available back there, I think. No, nothing happened to them. I don't think anybody else was present. And… OMFG! What did you just say? Slow down, Princess!" Poor Heathcliffe tried to answer all of her questions at once, but the last one he hoped he did not hear right. (And we must all hope he did not, oh the poor old man and his aging heart!)

Much to Heathcliffe's dismay, Greta reiterated the seemingly 'innocent' question. "I said 'what about Conrad and Yozak? Are they still doing that boinking thingy?'"

"OMFG, I heard it right! Who thought you that word?" Poor, poor Heathcliffe was on the very verge of a heart attack.

"I just heard it from the three maids. Is there something wrong with it? Oh, what does 'fuck' mean? You keep saying that."

"Ugh... Oh well, let's just move on now, shall we…" Heathcliffe said, deliberately avoiding the question.

"No thanks, that was all the questions I needed the answers to, too bad you couldn't give a better answer." Greta sadly turned away.

"Why don't we play, Greta, so that you can take your mind off your worries?" Beatrice offered upon seeing Greta's sad look.

"Okay." Greta suddenly beamed.

"Thanks for that Beatrice. Now I must be going, I have lingered too long. And I'm sorry I wasn't able to give better answers, Greta!" Heathcliffe said while leaving the room. The two girls did not notice, for they were already thoroughly engrossed in their game of… Whatever it was they're playing.

Meanwhile, outside the castle (namely the garden), all the special persons and nobles including Heathcliffe who had just joined them were discussing their next move.

Gwendal, who just came back with Weller after their unsuccessful searching, laid a map flat on the garden table and began to discuss their next attack with the other nobles.

"Okay, so we are here." Gwendal said, pointing to their location on the map while preparing to relate his plan. "We all know that Adelbert's territory is here, so he could not have gone there because he will probably know that that place is where we will first look, but nevertheless I put guards around. Adelbert could have been from the direction of Ulrike's chapel, where heika would have gone if he wanted to return to earth. The only route he could have taken from there, then, is to the west, just as Heika had related, but since he has not sent a message for two days already I suspect that they have changed directions. That direction I had not figured out yet. If anybody has suggestions kindly speak out now."

"Maybe they went to the north," Yozak cried out. "If it was a sudden change of direction, they would have thought of the North as the most unsuspicious direction because usually one who is heading west might have always chosen to take east as an alternate route."

"No, I think it might be south." Cecilia said. "They are not that dumb, and surely they would think the same of us. They might have predicted earlier that we would surely think that they would head north because it's the most unsuspicious one, like you've said, so they will probably head south."

"I think it might be east," Conrart said, "because they might have known that we would think that the east is probably the route they'll never take because that is always the first place someone might look if the one wanted is going west, so maybe while we're off to the north or south looking for them they might be getting away using the east route because they'll know that we'll never search for them there."

"Okay, okay, we've got to agree on one direction." Gwendal piped in. "But what route should we follow?"

"I say we take north." Gisela said. "It's a sensible guess."

"I say we take east." Günter said. "Conrart's probably right about them taking east because that is the last place we might look."

"I say we take south." Flurin said. "I have a hunch that Lady Cecilia is going to be right."

"I have a better idea in order to settle all these. Why don't we send forces in all directions? In that case we can nab Adelbert whichever way he comes!" Heathcliffe suggested.

"That's a good idea!" Gwendal said. "Who is in favor of what Heathcliffe said?"

Everybody raised their hands.

"It's settled then. Conrart, you, Flurin-san and your troops will go south. Günter, go west with Gisela and your troops just in case they haven't changed directions yet. Yozak, go north with Hahawe. Heathcliffe, you're coming with me to the east. Text or call someone else or me when you run into any trouble." With their directions designated, they quickly headed off on horseback.

* * *

"Yuuri! Don't do it! You're not the Maou! Turn back to the Yuuri I know!" Despite Wolfram's shouts over the past thirty minutes, the Maou still would not return to his true 'Yuuri' form. Luckily, the Maou hadn't touched the kid yet.

"What do you have to account for yourself, lad? What reasons might you have that you are performing these terrible actions?" The maou continued to question Sanzo. Still he wouldn't answer because he was really scared (well duh..).

"WHAT IS THE REASON FOR ALL OF THIS?! SPEAK UP, LAD! I'M WARNING YOU, DO NOT KEEP ME WAITING!" The Maou was really enraged by this time. He deliberately created a 5 foot hole in the dirt with a single wave of his hand beside Sanzo as a warning blow. Upon seeing the hole the Maou had created he was really frightened by this time that he fell into a faint.

"Just as I have suspected, a lad of weak spirit. You shall not have been capable of performing such a gruesome act, so I suspect that someone's been controlling… you." Upon saying those words the Maou himself fainted, turning back to the 'real' Yuuri.

"Yuuri!" Wolfram caught the now sleeping maou in his arms. Casting a contemptuous glare at Adelbert, he said: "You good for nothing fucking s­­hit! Why must you destroy the mazoku race like this?"

"Ha, you have a really foul mouth for a _noble_." Adelbert shot back.

"Shut up! I'm going to decide how I talk. You got that, moron?!"

"Tsk. Have respect for your elders, young man. You ought to be punished."

No sooner had Adelbert said those words that they heard trumpets blaring in the distance. As the army came closer, Wolfram noticed that it bore the flag of Shin Makoku! Rescue, at last! After 3 weeks of captivity!

"Oh s­hit! How did they know we changed directions? The maou texted 'west' to those piece of shits!!!" Adelbert was shocked.

"Ha, don't try to resist, Adelbert! That's my brother and he's coming to rescue us!"

"Ah, sir Gwendal von Voltaire, I presume? Very well. I have an unsettled score to settle with him anyway." With that said, Adelbert prepared his sword and assumed a fighting position.

As Gwendal was getting closer to the clearing, he realized that the figures that he made out from the distance were that of Wolfram's, a fainted Yuuri's and Adelbert's in a fighting stance. Speeding up, he rode to where they were. Suddenly his cellphone rang. It was not a text, but a call. It was from Günter.

**Gwendal:** Hello?

**Günter:** Gwen, this is me, Günter. Any luck? We've caught some of Adelbert's minions here on their way, but they insist that they don't know anything about his plans or where they're taking the maou. Have you caught Adelbert yet? Any luck?

**Gwendal:** Yeah, luck's on our side, don't worry. It seems that Conrart was right after all. Please call every troop that we have not used yet and make them come here to the east, but make sure that all of you are still at your designated places just in case some of Adelbert's henchmen gets away and tries to escape through those other alternate routes.

**Günter:** (Teasing voice) Ha, Now I get why you became the head of military affairs, Gwen. You're really smart, that's why I liked you in the first place!

**Gwendal:** (blushing furiously on the other end) Whatever. I must go now, I might fall down of my horse.

**Günter:** Take care.

No sooner had Gwendal hung up the phone that he halted on a vacant side on the clearing.

"Ah, lord Gwendal von Voltaire. How nice to see you again." Adelbert said slyly.

"Give up Adelbert! You're defeated!" Gwendal shouted back.

"Give up? Oh no, good sir. The word 'give up' is not in my vocabulary. If you want me, you'll have to defeat me."

"Fine. I accept."

At that same time, Günter, together with Conrart, rode up beside him.

"What are you doing here? You shouldn't have left your posts!" Gwendal said, surprised that they disobeyed his orders and worse, might end up spoiling his plan.

"We came to help you, Gwendal. I left the control over my troops to Flurin, which I'm confident will do a great job. She is a good commander. I believe and I trust that she will guide my troops well." Conrart, equipped with his 'oh-so-bright' smile, replied.

"I left the control of my troops over to Gisela. I have trust in my daughter. Already she has bossed Wolfram around and had been nicknamed 'sergeant' by some soldiers. I see no reason not to trust her." Günter talked proudly of his daughter.

"Well, anyhow, this is my fight, You shall not be involved." With that, Gwendal charged at Adelbert.

For hours the two went at it. Swords slashing, swears erupting, each had determination to outdo the other. At last, Gwendal emerged victorious. After two hours of fighting, he finally drove Adelbert down to the ground.

Günter ran to Gwendal , assisting him for he was injured. Conrart and Heathcliffe grabbed Adelbert by the arm and dragged him into his carriage in order to bring him to prison. Günter had also called reinforcements and arrested all of Adelbert's minions. At last, to the relief of everyone, the adventure was finally over.

When they returned to Shin Makoku the next day (it took them the whole day to round everybody up and assign them sentences), Greta was delighted to have her 'parents' back.

"Wolfram! Yuuri! You're finally back!" Greta squealed in delight while running to hug them.

"Yeah, we are, aren't we…" Wolfram wearily said while hugging his daughter.

"Did you have fun?" Greta suddenly asked.

"What do you mean?" Wolfram and Yuuri asked in unison.

"I mean, that's why you were gone, right? Gisela and the others kept on saying that both of you were on a holiday. Anissina even said that you were on a honeymoon. She said that you were having fun because you were boinking each other. What does 'boinking' mean, Daddy?"

After mentioning those words, Greta looked around her in disbelief. Wolfram almost fainted, the guards, soldiers, cooks, maids and other nobles were snickering, and Anissina was slowly backing away. When Wolfram regained his senses, he managed to croak out the 'truth'.

"Yes, we were on a holiday, Greta, but we weren't on a honeymoon." Wolfram patiently explained. Yuuri was starting to run after Anissina.

"But Anissina said you were! Does that mean she lied to me?"

"Not necessarily. May I ask you a favor, Greta?"

"Sure, what is it, daddy?"

"Next time don't listen to Anissina, okay?"

"Okay… But--"

Whatever the Princess had to say must be put aside, because by this time, Wolfram also joined the chasing. So the two young men who were abducted by a notorious traitor spent the rest of the day chasing lady Anissina around the castle, occasionally throwing things at her and condemning her to hell for she told such a horrible lie to their precious innocent daughter.

**The End**

A/N: So that's the end of the kidnap arc guys! But do rest assured that this is not the end of the fic yet… I've still got a ton of ideas going on in my mind! Oh, how I love my plot bunny… kindly leave a review and tell me what you think! I know that it's kind of a horrible ending… But still…. Arigatou!!!! Oh, and otouto, tell me if you liked this as a birthday gift or hated it. I won't blame you, it's horrible….


	15. Back to Normal

A/N: And the next chappie! Please read and review…. Sorry if this seemed late 'coz I was working on 'Weller's Secrets and Obsessions'…

**Cellphone Conversation**

"You wimp! How could you have allowed it? You could have turned to the Maou sooner and punished Adelbert for destroying my cellphone!" Wolfram shouted to the poor Maou.

Two days later, everything was back to normal at Shin Makoku. The maids are gossiping, Anissina's asleep, Gwendal is in his office knitting and Günter is somewhere. Here Wolfram is screaming at the Maou for letting Adelbert destroy his cellphone.

"And it was expensive too! Oh, Hahawe would never give me the money to buy another one! And oh," The prince paused while fumbling around his pocket for his wallet. "I'm out of money!!!! Wimp!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He began to charge at Yuuri with his sword at hand.

"Calm down, Wolfram! I'll buy a new one for you, if it will make you feel better." Yuuri said while backing away.

Wolfram stopped advancing and listened intently on what Yuuri was saying.

"You will?"

"Yes, if it will not make you mad at me."

"Yay, thank you!" Wolfram gave Yuuri a big hug and ran off for training.

As Yuuri was walking through the hallways contemplating on what monstrosity he had just promised, he saw a rather awkward happening: Conrad and Yozak were... resuming their interrupted honeymoon in the hallways…

"Wha… get a room, you two!" Yuuri said laughingly while running down the opposite side, whistling all the while.

But the two 'sweethearts' seem to not have noticed, for they continued what they were 'doing'. _(A/N: I admit, I felt kinda awkward while I was writing this…)_

After seeing that his 'Nazukeoya' (1) had just done the naughty, Yuuri preceded to text everyone.

**Yuuri:** Hey, everyone! I just saw Conrad and Yozak resuming their... interrupted honeymoon in the hallways!

After a while, there came a stream of replies.

**Gwendal:** My Brother?! With a former soldier under him?

**Yuuri:** No, Gwendal… Yozak was 'over' when I saw them… Hahahahahahahahaha---

**Cecilia:** WOOHOO!!!! Go, Conrad!!!! Hit him hard!!! WOOHOOO!!!!

**Yuuri:** Please tell that to Conrad, Celi-san, not to me… It's bothering… -shudder-

**Günter**: Heika! You shouldn't witness such things! I don't want my young Maou's mind to be dirty at such a young and innocent age!

**Anissina:** Ah, seems like the maids and me have another pairing on our bet list!!!!

**Gisela:** Heika, you should not be looking at such things… And you should have kept this a secret! (So much like her adoptive father, eh?)

**Yuuri:** Sorry Gisela, I already told everyone!!! Hahahahaha!!!

**Flurin:** Yuuri heika, a Maou should not act like that… But it's funny!

**Ulrike:** I guess I should be preparing a wedding ceremony, huh? Hey! You're not allowed to do that unless you're married!

**Yuuri:** Tell that to them, Ulrike-san… They're down by the Blood Pledge castle hallways!

**Murata Ken:** Really? I wish I was there… Shibuya, can you drop by and get your homework? One of your classmates saw me and made me give it to you…

**Yuuri:** Homework again? How many days have I been here anyway?

**Murata Ken:** In earthly time, about a week or so…

**Yuuri:** That long already? Oh well…

_(A/N: I know that time does not pass even when Yuuri is at Shin Makoku, but remember… This is a fanfic!) _

Meanwhile, Greta was walking through the hallways looking for Yuuri and Wolfram. She had just made them cookies that Gwendal taught her how to bake. It was pink and bunny shaped (Obviously something that Gwendal would like) and she was holding a tray of it in her hands, but when she turned right to the 'forbidden' hallway she almost dropped what she was carrying.

The young Princess of Shin Makoku was shocked. She saw the rather awkward happening but had no clue what it was. Without hesitating (since she did not know about it), Greta asked the two 'lovers' about it.

"Yozak, what are you doing to Conrad? You should stop it coz he seems to be screaming in pain!" The two lovers noticed and turned to her, shocked (and naked). At the same time Gwendal came walking down the same hallway. When he saw what Greta had SEEN, he paled visibly, looking like he was about to have a heart attack. Luckily, he had enough senses to run over to Greta and cover her eyes.

"Hey, Gwendal?! Look, Yozak is hurting Conrad! You've got to stop them!" Again the two lovers were still standing there, shocked.

"Greta, would you mind coming to my office and talk about this?"

"Sure, why not? But I've got to bring these cookies first to Wolfram and Yuuri…"

"Why don't I go with you?" As he safely pulled Greta away from the awkward scene, Gwendal gave the two 'lovers' a glare that seemed to say, 'get a room or I'll kill you'.

When Greta and Gwendal went to Wolfram to offer him cookies, they saw that he was still training. Deciding to give it later, they walked to Yuuri's room. The young Maou was not in sight. Puzzled, they asked Günter.

"Oh, Heika went back to earth shortly because he needed to get this thing called 'homework', and besides, he also went back there to tell his parents that he came back."

_(A/N: Set during the time when Yuuri can transport himself to earth anytime he wished…)_

"Oh, okay. Greta, why don't we have that talk in the office?" Gwendal offered to the Princess.

"Okay! I'll just give Wolfram and Yuuri the cookies when they're not busy anymore!" With that, Greta followed Gwendal to the safety of his office, purposely avoiding the 'forbidden' hallway and taking another route.

Meanwhile, Yuuri was having fun at earth. He had just gotten back from being kidnapped and his family was giving extra attention to him, especially his mother.

"Yuu-chan! Oh, my Yuu-chan is back!!!" Miko, Yuuri's mother, squealed while pressing the majority of Yuuri's face towards her…bosom.

"Mom, stop it! Please, I get it!" Yuuri begged while trying to get away from her mom's… oxygen sucking breasts.

When his dad and Shouri came home, they too were happy to see that Yuuri got back safely, although his brother did not show it. Shouma, his dad, ruffled his hair and said, 'Welcome home' while Shouri merely grunted and smirked. Nevertheless, the young Maou was happy that he was finally home. Unfortunately, he can't stay there very long and 2 earth days (Which is 3 hours in Shin Makoku in my imagination) later, he was bidding his sad family goodbye.

"Oi, Yuuri!" His brother called out to him. "Try not to get kidnapped again, okay?"

"Yes, I will. Bye!" Yuuri called back while running in the direction of Murata Ken's house.

When he got there, the Great Sage was waiting for him. "Shibuya, I've got your homework!" Was Ken's welcome for Yuuri.

"Thanks, Murata! By the way, you wanna come back with me?"

"Why, has something happened?"

"No, I just wanna invite you…"

"Oh, thanks but no thanks… I don't wanna miss school."

"Okay, then. Thanks for the homework, I've gotta run along!"

"Bye, and try not to get kidnapped again, Shibuya!"

"That's what my brother said! Thanks anyway!"

After that, the young Maou went back to Shin Makoku to 'rule' over it again.

Meanwhile, in Gwendal's office, chaos is brewing. Gwendal have been trying to explain for hours what Conrad and Yozak were doing, but she just can't seem to get it!

"Greta, Yozak wasn't trying to hurt Conrad… He was merely... making him happy."

"But Conrad was screaming in pain! I don't wanna have fun like that…"

"No, Greta, you don't understand… Yozak was expressing his love for Conrad through doing…that."

"What is 'that'?"

"Ugh… Let Lady Anissina talk to you about it when you're older…"

"Can't I know now?"

"No, you're too young to understand all those… things."

"Okay then." Greta replied obediently. "I'm going to go and see if Yuuri came back home."

Just as Greta opened the door, he saw Yuuri going down the hallway. "Yuuri!!! Welcome Back!!!"

Yuuri stopped to see his once 'illegitimate' (2) daughter squealing and running to him.

"Greta! But I was just gone for three hours…"

"Yeah, but I still missed you!"

"I missed you too, Greta!"

Then Wolfram came walking down the hallway. When Greta saw him, she came running to him to be greeted with open arms.

"Hey Wolfram!!! I missed you too!"

"Greta!" Wolfram hugged her while she came running down to him. _Sometimes kids can get so affectionate..._ He thought.

Then Greta suddenly remembered what she had for them. "Yuuri, Wolfram, I want you to taste the cookies I made with Gwendal!"

"Cookies? I'd be delighted." The two daddies replied in unison.

When they went to the kitchen, Greta opened the refrigerator door. She took the cookies out and heated them in the oven, as Gwendal had taught her. Yuuri and Wolfram were shocked; ten year old girls are not supposed to touch ovens!

"Greta! Be careful!" Wolfram said while running over to her. Yuuri followed shortly.

"Don't worry, Gwendal taught me how to handle the oven."

A few minutes later, the cookies were done. Wolfram, Yuuri and Greta sat down to eat.

"Mmm, this is good, Greta!" Yuuri and Wolfram praised. It was really good, especially with the sprinkles and pink icing. They were amazed at what their ten year old daughter can do, and it also seems like Gwendal was a good cook and teacher.

A few minutes later when they were full of cookies, they walked down the hallway and spotted Gwendal running from something.

"Hey Gwendal, I didn't know you were a great cook and a teacher!" Yuuri praised. Gwendal politely smiled a little, and without saying anything, he went running down the hallway. Only one person could cause that strange behavior of his, and said person came bounding down the hallway.

"Yuuri heika, Wolfram, Greta, have you seen Gwendal?" Anissina asked them in a scary way, though oblivious to said woman.

Keen on defending his older half brother, Wolfram replied flatly, "No."

"Oh? Then would YOU be delighted to assist me on my new invention instead?"

Wolfram visibly paled. If there was one person he ever feared in this world, it was Anissina. Reluctantly, he pointed the way in which Gwendal went, and watched as she went after her. A few minutes later, an anguished scream and an explosion was heard down the east wing. Wolfram bowed his head. "I'm sorry, dear brother, but I am too young, and I have a family…" Was all he muttered. Yuuri and Greta bowed down their heads as well…

The next day, news of Conrad and Yozak spread like wildfire. The two persons could not walk down a hallway without being snickered at, and when at training, Conrad's trainees smirked and snickered and smirked some more. For once, Yuuri felt sorry for his Nazukeoya, so later in the afternoon after his 'training' (which could really not be called a training coz all of the soldiers just snickered, smirked and whispered) he talked to him.

"Conrad, I'm so sorry… I guess I got carried away." Yuuri apologized.

"No, Yuuri, it's fine… It will eventually die down, and besides, it was our fault." Then he paused. Slowly, he said, "Yuuri… Greta…. Saw us in the hallways yesterday."

"She WHAT?!" Yuuri practically screamed.

Just then Greta came bounding into the room. "Yuuri, why did you scream?" Then she saw Conrad. "Conrad, does your butt still hurt?"

Weller paled; he knew exactly what Greta was talking about. "No, why?"

"Wasn't Yozak doing that thing to you? It seemed to hurt a lot, so I was concerned…"

Yuuri glared at his Nazukeoya. "Conrad…"

Ready to get up from the chair and positioning himself near the door, he replied, "Umm… Yuuri…" Sweat came running down from his forehead to his face.

"Come back here!!! I told you to get a room and you did not listen!!!" Yuuri was chasing Conrad. They ran down the hallways, past Gwendal, Günter and Anissina's room. They bumped unto Wolfram too, who joined the chase and shouting 'cheater!!!' at the top of his lungs. He mistook Yuuri for chasing Conrad because of 'malicious' things. Greta remained and watched them, perplexed.

That is how our heroes spent the day after they returned.

**End of Chapter**

A/N: So how did you like it? Not bad for the first (and second) normal day after the kidnapping arc, huh? Anyways, please read and review… Oh, I will not be ending this story anytime soon, just so you know… The truth is I don't know how to end it…. You'll be seeing 'end of story' if I decided to end this… Sorry if this was somehow OOC…

Notes:

– 'Nazukeoya' was what Yuuri called Conrad because when he learned that he was the one who named him, he called him nazukeoya, meaning 'the one who named me/him'

– 'illegitimate' was the word Greta used when she disguised herself as Yuuri's daughter in order to kill/ assassinate him.


	16. Wolfram's New Cellphone

A/N: And here is the next chapter!!! Thank you so much for all the reviews I have received. As far as I know, this has been my most successful fic yet, and I owe it to all of you!!! I really appreciate it, though I wish you won't get tired of reviewing it, hehehe…. Anyway, I'm glad that I can make all of you roll on the floor laughing (ROFL XD) when reading my fic!!! Also, I'm very, very sorry for not updating my fics in like, ages, because I was concentrating on my schoolwork. Actually, it was vacation a month or two ago but the internet café's far from the house so… I got too lazy XD… Anyway, enough talk… On with the next chappie!!!

**Cellphone Conversation**

After the chase around the castle, Yuuri's anger cooled down for a bit. Conrad was far off from the young Maou; he was at the other side of the castle when Yuuri finally stopped to take a breath. Wolfram caught on them too, so he scolded Yuuri after he was beside him.

"You wimpy cheater! Why were you chasing Weller-kyo?" Demanded Wolfram.

"To scold him because Greta saw them in the hallways having… that."

"What?! That stupid idiot…"

While resting, Yuuri suddenly remembered something. He excused himself and went away from Wolfram to transport himself back to earth.

Puzzled, Wolfram just shrugged it off and went to get some snacks when someone suddenly tapped him on the back; it was Gwendal.

"Wolfram, I need to talk to you. Please come to my office immediately."

"What? Okay…"

After that, Wolfram followed Gwendal to his office.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yuuri was back at earth again. When his mom saw him, she was delighted.

"Yuu-chan! How nice to see you!"

"Mom, I'm glad to see you too, but I won't be here for long… I just came to borrow something from you…"

"Oh. So are you busy ruling that world?"

"Yes, mom. But, can I please borrow some money? I really need it coz I need to buy something for Wolfram."

"Your fiancé? Ooooh! You're not planning on buying a wedding ring, are you? Oh, I'm so glad!!! Make it a diamond!"

"Mom!" Yuuri shouted while blushing.

"Oh, maybe gold would be nicer… How about emeralds? It matches his eyes, you know…" Miko dreamily said.

"Mom! I'm not going to buy a ring, okay, so please stop teasing me!"

"Okay, okay, I'll stop. Here!" Miko happily handed him the money.

"Awww, thanks mom!"

"You're welcome!"

After that event, Yuuri then transported himself not to Shin Makoku but to somewhere else…

* * *

Back at Shin Makoku, Wolfram was at Gwendal's office when…

"Wolfram! What do you think of this?" Gwendal asked Wolfram while holding up a knitted…. Ummm… is that a bunny?

"Ummm… It's cute, but what is it? A kitten?"

"No…. It's a bear! Can't you see?"

"It looks like a cat though… I suggest you make the ears more rounded and make its body a little bigger as well, if you want it to look like a bear…"suggested Wolfram.

"Okay, thank you!!!"

"But what's special anyway? This is the first time you ever asked me advice for your… knitting."

"Well… I'm planning to give it to Günter…"

"Oooh!!! Good luck, Aniwe…" After saying his words of congratulations he hurried into the garden to have some fresh air. There he spotted Greta so he just dropped the whole 'get some fresh air' thing and just played with her.

* * *

When Yuuri got to his destination (which was in USA), he immediately went to the money changer and converted his yen to dollars. Afterwards he sent a message to Murata Ken asking for his advice.

* * *

**Yuuri:** Hey, Murata, what unit of cellphone would you recommend for me to buy? I'm in the US right now…

_(A/N: Let's just pretend Yuuri knows how to speak English and that his phone can send messages overseas…)_

**Murata:** You're… where???

**Yuuri:** In the US… please hurry, I need to get back to Shin Makoku immediately!

**Murata:** Oh, I'd recommend the newest model they've got out there; it's called the i-phone… Can you get one for me too? I'll pay you back!

**Yuuri:** Ummm, I don't think I can afford two right now, but if I can I promise to buy you one…

**Murata:** Okay, thanks! That unit's to die for!

* * *

Following Murata's advice, he went to a nearby cellphone store and inquired for an i-phone. The clerk, though, said that it was out of stock. Puzzled, he went to a few other cellphone shops and found out that it had been sold out as well, until he finally found one store which actually sells two or three of them.

"Excuse me, how much is an i-phone?" Yuuri inquired.

"Oh, it's $500.00 for one." The clerk replied.

_Five hundred dollars! Is he crazy? Sure, sure, I brought a thousand with me, but… isn't it too much for a measly cellphone?_ Yuuri thought.

_(A/N: I have no idea how much an i-phone is and if it's sold out or not or if it actually sold at all, so please pardon me… I'm not American or living in USA!!! XD Oh, and it might have been on the world news but I don't watch news, hehehe… I'm a very ignorant person XD XD)_

Not sure if Murata would approve of the price, he went to send him a text message.

* * *

**Yuuri:** Hey, Murata, I found a store that sells them. It's $500.00 for one… You sure you want one?

**Murata:** Yes, yes please! It's actually such a low price for a very cool cellphone…

**Yuuri:** LOW?! Are you crazy? It's five hundred bucks, for god's sake!

**Murata:** Yes, I think they under priced it… well, do get me one! I'll pay you back…

**Yuuri:** Fine, fine…

* * *

Yuuri then went and bought two of them, and afterwards transported himself to Murata's house. He was outside waiting for him.

"Shibuya! Did you get it?" Murata eagerly asked while snatching the bag from Yuuri and peeping inside.

"Yeah, but is that the one?"

"Yes, it is! Oh finally! I got it!" Murata happily hopped around while rubbing the phone to his face. "Thanks, Shibuya. How much was it again?"

"Five hundred dollars." _(A/N: How much is that in yen? XD)_

"Here you go!" While handing him the money, he noticed the other phone that Yuuri bought. "To whom are you giving that phone?"

"Oh, it's Wolfram's. He claims that I broke his phone and that I should replace it."

"Ah! But how did you break his phone?"

Yuuri sighed. "Long story…" Looking at his watch, he decided it's time for him to go back. "Well, I'll see you around, Murata… I gotta get back to Shin Makoku."

"Duty calls? Fine… See yah."

* * *

Meanwhile, at Shin Makoku, Wolfram was playing with Greta in the garden when Yuuri came back.

"Yuuri! Welcome back!" Greta happily greeted his adoptive father.

"Hi, Greta." Turning to Wolfram, he handed the paper bag containing the cellphone to him.

"What's this?" Wolfram asked, puzzled.

"Umm, it's the new cellphone that I promised you… I went to earth to buy it."

"Really?" Wolfram said while scrutinizing the contents of the paper bag. "Oh, Yuuri! Thank you!" Wolfram said gratefully while hugging him. For once, Yuuri did not mind Wolfram clinging on to him. He actually hugged him back!

"That's the latest they got back in my world. I'm glad you like it."

"Thanks again!" After the little scene between them, Wolfram went to the others to show off his newly acquired cellphone.

* * *

In the meantime, Gwendal followed Wolfram's advice on his knitting and edited the supposedly 'bear' stuffed toy that he was knitting. After working on it for sometime, Gwendal went and gave it to Günter, who was in the library reading.

"Umm… Günter… Here." Gwendal handed him the finished product while looking away.

"Ooh, it's a cute bear! Thanks, Gwen." Günter said while accepting the gift. _He guessed it right._ Gwendal thought. _Maybe I should ask for Wolfram's advice more often… How come he's so good with this stuff anyway?_

"But… why did you give me this?"

"N-nothing. I just felt like it."

"Oh. Thanks anyway." The minute after those words left his lips, he leaned over closer to Gwendal's face and closed his eyes.

"W-what are you…?" But Gwendal was cut off because he received a long kiss from Günter. After the kiss, Günter looked away, blushing.

"S-sorry… I d-didn't know what had gotten into me…"

"D-don't worry. It's alright. Oh, and Günter," Gwendal said while standing up to leave, "I love you."

"I… love you too, Gwen."

* * *

After safely getting away from Yuuri almost an hour ago, Conrad went to town to meet Yozak.

"Yozak… What did you say we were going to do?"

"Oh, you know, just walk around…"

Time seemed to pass by between them as nobody said anything for a few moments. It was five minutes later that somebody decided to speak.

"Ummm, Conrad, I want to show you something." They walked to the edge of the riverside and saw the beautiful sun setting over the horizon.

"Ah, it's beautiful! I haven't been able to appreciate the setting sun… until now." He turned to look at Yozak. "I love you."

"Of course… I love you too!" With that said, they kissed under the setting sun.

**End of chapter**

A/N: So how did you like it? I've tried to make this extra long in order to make up for the very, very, very, VERY long gap between the updates but I've given up. Oh well, just tell me if it was nice enough to be even posted here. Read and review, please! I need at least 2-3 positive reviews before I'm inspired to update… FLUFF!!! (I'm currently addicted to FAKE right now, so pardon me if shonen-ai/yaoi is all I can think about…) Sorry if this was somehow OOC…


	17. Tsubasa cast in a world of Mazoku

A/N: The next chapter! This is a crossover with Tsubasa Chronicles… At any rate, enjoy reading and please review!!! Tell me if the crossover was appropriate…

**Cellphone Conversation**

Back at Blood Pledge castle, Yuuri and Wolfram were peacefully having tea with Gwendal, Conrad and Günter when…

"Heika! There's trouble brewing in town!" Yozak burst in.

"What is it?"

"Some weird people wearing weird clothes suddenly fell out of the sky and toppled over some food stands."

"Fell out of the sky?! Interesting! I'll go right there to investigate!"

"Not so fast, Heika. These people might try to kidnap you again. Who knows, maybe they're someone sent by Stoffel or something." Conrad piped in. Gwendal and Günter nodded their heads in agreement.

"I agree, Heika. You should let us handle this."

"Well, I'll be safe if all you guys would go." Turning to Günter he pleaded, "Please, Günter, let me go?" Yuuri knew that Günter could very rarely say 'no' to him.

"Well, ummm…" Günter took one look at the pleading Maou's eyes and was easily captivated, much to Wolfram's annoyance. "I guess it would be harmless if all of us would go…"

Turning to Yuuri Wolfram said, "You cheater! Using your looks to seduce Günter…"

Ignoring Wolfram, Yuuri burst out of the room and went to the treasure room to get Morgif. Afterwards all of them set out to the place indicated by Yozak.

* * *

Meanwhile, at town, Syaoran and the others have arrived at another new world.

"Hmmm, I wonder what the name of this place is." Syaoran wondered. When they got up and dusted themselves, they proceeded to look around.

"It seems like the people here speak our language as well." Fye remarked.

"Hn. Maybe it's because of this manjuu right here." Kurogane remarked while picking Mokona up.

"Mokona is not a manjuu! My name's Mokona, Kuro-pon! Say it! Mo-ko-na!" Mokona retorted.

"Don't call me Kuro-pon! It's Kurogane, for god's sake! How many times do I have to tell you?"

Just then, the people bowed down. Puzzled, the group turned around. They saw a young kid dressed in black approaching them, with four bishounens trailing behind. _(A/N: Well, maybe except Conrad… XP)_

The man dressed in green stepped forward and drew his sword. Kurogane took this as consent to a duel and proceeded to get his sword out as well, but Syaoran stopped him. Instead he stepped forward and looked at the man in his eyes. Just then, the young kid dressed in black stepped forward and waved to the man dressed in green to put down his sword. He then spoke to them.

"I am Shibuya Yuuri, the king of this world. Would you please state your reason for coming here?" Yuuri asked as professional as he can.

"I am Syaoran, Heika, and this is Kurogane, Fye, and Sakura." Syaoran replied while pointing to his companions. "We are travelers, and we have come here to explore the new world."

"Oh, I see… Well, no need to be formal then!" Yuuri replied while shaking hands with a dazed Syaoran. "Oh, and call me Yuuri."

"Can I just ask, what is the name of this world?" Fye piped in.

"Why should we trust you to tell the truth? Are we certain that you are not here to kidnap the Maou?" Wolfram answered back.

"Wolfram! Be kind to these people! They look like they're not here to kidnap me…" Yuuri scolded Wolfram.

"And how do you explain that they can speak our language?" Wolfram retorted.

"Oh, it's because of this. Mokona's our communication device, and whatever world we land in we can understand the language because of him." Fye said while showing Mokona.

_(A/N: No one knows Mokona's gender, but I just put 'him'… XD)_

"Hi! Nice to meet you!" Mokona said, which made Yuuri jump.

"Ah! The dumpling talked! What is that?"

"We don't exactly know either. He was given to us by the dimensional witch." Kurogane replied.

"Dimensional Witch? Who's that?" Wolfram asked.

"You don't know her? Nearly every world we had ever gone to knows who she is… She's the woman living on earth who grants wishes. If I remember correctly, she lives in Japan."

"Japan? That's where I live, but I had never known or heard of her."

"So you mean this is earth? But it doesn't look like Japan, doesn't it?"

"No, this isn't earth, it's Shin Makoku. I've been called here to rule this world suddenly, but it's a very long story…"

"Can we be very certain that you are not sent by Stoffel von Spitzburg or Adelbert von Gratz or anyone from our opposing human territories to kidnap the Maou?" Günter asked before anyone of them could speak.

"No, we aren't, and pardon us because we don't know those people." Syaoran said.

"Heika, I'm pretty certain they can be trusted. Stoffel or Adelbert would not send a girl with them, and besides, opposing humans have not been attacking us for a while now." Conrad said reassuringly. Yuuri nodded in agreement.

"Okay then." Turning to the visitors Yuuri remarked, "I would very much appreciate it if you would stay in our castle for a while… You wouldn't mind, would you?"

"Of course not. Will that be okay with you, Sakura-hime, Fye-san, Kurogane-san?"

"Yes!"

After the rather lengthy conversation, Yuuri and the others led them to the castle. Once they've arrived there they were led to their rooms.

When they were showed to their respective rooms, Gwendal held a private meeting with Wolfram, Conrad, Günter, and Yozak. Yuuri went back to earth to visit his family.

"I don't entirely trust them. Make sure you keep a keen eye on them in case they try to do something such as kidnapping the Maou." Gwendal advised.

"We're one step ahead of you, Gwen. We installed hidden cameras in their rooms in order to monitor what they are doing." Günter answered.

"Very well. If you'll excuse me, I have to get back to my paperwork." With that Gwendal went out of the room. The others followed as well.

* * *

The next day, Syaoran and the others proceeded to get out of the castle when the guards stopped them.

"I'm sorry, but orders are for you to remain in this castle." One of them spoke up.

"Why?"

"All of Their Excellencies returned to their own territory, and Heika has not returned yet."

"But we are explorers after all. How can we explore the world?"

"I'm sorry, but it's strictly our orders. I heard Heika will be back by mid-afternoon. Maybe you can go out, but not until then."

"Okay, we understand." Turning to his companions, Syaoran said, "It's better not to push their anger. They might throw us out."

"Yeah, let's wait till he returns."

* * *

Yuuri, as the guard had predicted, returned that afternoon. The minute he did, Syaoran spoke to him.

"Heika…"

"Please call me Yuuri…"

"Okay then. Yuuri, is there any reason why we shouldn't go into town?"

"No, why?"

"We were not allowed to leave the castle this morning. I understand that you don't trust us yet, after all we only just met, but… is there any reason why we shouldn't go into town without your permission?"

"Why, no! Gwendal must have given those orders; after all, this is mazoku territory. So maybe he took that as a precautionary measure."

"Oh. But now that you're here, can we explore the kingdom?"

"Of course! But let me send a message to the others first."

* * *

**Yuuri:** Everyone! The visitors and I are going to town. If you wanna follow, meet us at the café by the riverside…

**Günter:** Heika! Wait! What if they are kidnappers?

**Conrad:** Yuuri, please wait for me before you leave. I'm coming.

**Wolfram:** Yuuri! Go out with them without waiting for me and I'll kill you! Wait, or else!

**Gwendal:** Heika, please wait, I'm coming over.

**Yozak:** Heika! I'm on a mission, but please stay close to Conrad and the others… Don't go without them!

* * *

Turning to the visitors he said, "They said that I should wait for them. I guess I should. You wouldn't mind waiting for---"

He hadn't even finished speaking yet when Wolfram came riding onto the garden.

"Yuuri! If you ever even plan on doing a reckless thing like that I swear I'll chop you up and feed you to the pigs!"

"Don't worry. It's just his way of saying he's worried about me and that I shouldn't do anything stupid." Yuuri explained to the dumbfounded visitors.

A few minutes later, everyone else arrived, so they went to town. When they got there, people were flocking to one side of the street. Curious, Yuuri went to the place.

When the people saw him, they bowed down to give homage. One woman, though, came to him and pleaded.

"Please, Heika, save my husband! He's trapped under his carriage!" Looking over the woman's shoulder, he spotted a devastating sight. It turns out two carriages collided, and three men were sprawled on the hard ground. Two men were also trapped under the ruins. Yuuri was instantly alarmed.

"Günter, please call Gisela immediately! We need medical help! Gwendal, you and Conrad try to get the trapped people out. Wolfram, help me look for other wounded people." Turning to the visitors he said, "I'm sorry I can't show you around town. Would it be alright with you to explore alone? You can defend yourself, can't you?"

"Yes, but can't we do anything to help?"

"It won't be necessary; you're visitors after all…"

"Okay, but we won't venture out too far. Please call us if you need help."

"I will, thanks."

Shortly after the visitors have left, Yuuri turned to look for other injured persons. Wolfram was giving first aid to a little girl because it turns out that she was hit by the carriage as well. He then heard someone pleading for help. A man was trapped under his fruit stand, so he pulled him out carefully and gave first aid. Gisela then arrived and healed the other people who were injured.

After everybody was healed, Yuuri spoke to the ones who were well enough.

"Excuse me, but could you tell me how this happened?"

"Some horsemen were hurrying around to get to the direction of His Excellency Stoffel's castle, Heika. They tumbled us over and didn't even bother to look back and see if they had hurt anyone. They just kept going, Heika."

"I see. Gwendal, do you know Stoffel's cellphone number?"

"No, I don't, and I wouldn't even bother knowing." Gwendal said in a scary way.

"Ugh, fine… I'll just ask Celi-san."

* * *

**Yuuri:** Celi-san, do you know Stoffel's cellphone number?

**Cecilia:** Why of course, Heika! It's (insert random cellphone number here).

**Yuuri:** Okay, thank you.

**Cecilia:** Why would you want to know, Heika?

**Yuuri:** I just wanna ask him some questions regarding the accident that happened in town.

**Cecilia:** An accident?! And my brother might be involved in it?

**Yuuri:** Yes.

**Cecilia:** Oh! He would never do that!

**Yuuri:** Ummm, I really need to go now, Celi-san. Thanks for the number.

**Cecilia:** You're welcome! Oh, and call me Cheri!!! XD

* * *

Afterwards, Yuuri sent a short message to Stoffel.

* * *

**Yuuri:** Meet us at Blood Pledge Castle. We have something to talk about. Yuuri.

**Stoffel:** Heika! But I'm placed on house arrest, remember?

**Yuuri:** Ugh. Fine. We're coming over.

**Stoffel:** Of course!

* * *

Turning to his companions, Yuuri told them of his plan. They readily agreed.

When they returned to Blood Pledge Castle to rest for a while they were surprised to find the visitors back.

"How come you're back so fast?"

"Oh, we just figured it might not be safe to be out in the streets when it's dark. Besides, you might have other businesses to take care of, and we don't want you worrying about us."

"Oh yes, we do have some business to take care of. If you wanna eat dinner, just ask the chefs or something to cook."

"Yes, thank you."

When Yuuri and the others were gone, Syaoran turned to his companions. "It seems like there is no feather in this world. We looked all over for it but there isn't any sign."

"No, I'm definitely sure there is a feather. I mean, why wouldn't Mokona let us go, right?"

"Yeah, I think so. But tomorrow I'm stating our real reason for our visit. They might understand and tell us if there are other countries or not."

"Yeah, I guess that's a good idea."

* * *

Meanwhile at Stoffel's castle, Stoffel claims he had nothing to do with what happened, which caused trouble.

"I told you, I don't know anything! Why do you always suspect me if there is something wrong?"

"One of the persons your men hurt pointed you."

"And why would I do that? I mean, I didn't dispatch any horsemen since I don't have any reason to." Stoffel seemed to be telling the truth.

"So if it wasn't you, who could it be?"

"It might be…"

**End of Chapter**

A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger! It's just that the chapter's getting way too long… Anyway, please read and review! I need three positive reviews to inspire me to update…


	18. The feather is with WHO!

A/N: The next chapter! Thank you for all the people who have followed this story so far and for reviewing… Anyway, the story is nearing its conclusion soon, if I remember correctly, maybe about two chapters are left before I end it… Thank you for all the support! And sorry for taking so long! I couldn't find this file on my computer so it was sooo late...

**Cellphone Conversation**

"…Adelbert…" Stoffel replied.

"Him? Again? Maybe not. If I remember correctly, he hasn't disturbed us for over half a year now. Are you trying to put all the blame on him?" Gwendal accused.

"Of course not! I was merely trying to give an idea. I mean, after all, Adelbert is another one of your great enemies aside from me, right? It's almost probable that he might have been hatching some kind of plan during those six months, and has decided to start now."

"Hmm, you do have a point there. But in any case, we're going to watch out for you. And Adelbert as well." With that, Gwendal stood up abruptly and went out. The others followed him after a short while.

When they were back at Blood Pledge Castle, they discussed the meeting with Stoffel amongst themselves.

"Do you agree with what Stoffel said?" Gwendal asked everyone present. Everyone nodded their head.

"I hate to admit it, but I think Stoffel's right." Conrad reasoned. "Adelbert may have not attacked us for six months now, but I do think he was not just sitting quietly in a corner reading a book or something and not thinking about attacking us…"

"Well, I still don't trust him." Günter said. "He might have just been trying to give us a good point in order to throw us off his track, but he might be planning something against us as well. We all know he'll do anything in order to get close to the Maou."

Wolfram, though, stayed silent, for he doesn't want to have any say in the matter. Since the nobles were lost in trying to figure out what to do amongst themselves, they turned to the Maou to ask him for guidance.

"Well… I think both parties are right. We can trust him but not trust him at the same time." Seeing the confused look on his comrades' faces, he elaborated further. "You see, Stoffel has some point in those words of his, but Günter also has some point. Maybe the only way to find out for sure is to look out for both of them at the same time." With everyone agreeing to the idea, they proceeded to make arrangements for the carrying out of the plan.

* * *

Meanwhile, Syaoran and the others were musing on whether or not they should tell the truth to their hosts.

"Maybe we should." Fye said. "I mean, that's the only way that we can get them to tell us if there're other countries."

"Humph… We can easily tell them we just wanted to know. After all, that's why we're exploring." Kurogane argued.

"But… I do agree with Fye-san. Sooner or later our intentions might be revealed, which will make them more untrusting of us than they already are. I don't want that to happen." Syaoran said.

"Humph, do what you want, but don't go runnin' to me if things go wrong."

Once they've agreed on what to do, Syaoran asked Sakura if revealing to them their true intentions was alright. Since she agreed, Syaoran went to where the Maou was currently signing papers.

* * *

Yuuri was still musing on how his paperwork can pile up this much when he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in."

The door was opened, revealing one of the guests they were entertaining. All these war plans and stuff made all of them totally forgot that they're supposed to be watching out for them!

"Ummm… We have something we want to tell you. But if you're too busy, I can leave now." Syaoran politely said.

"Oh no, please sit down. I'm really sorry if we aren't so hospitable to you… It's just that we're so busy with all these stuff and all…" _It's best not to elaborate._ Yuuri thought. _After all, these guys might have been sent as spies. Besides, Gwendal said not to trust them too much._

"Ummm… Well, the real reason for our coming into this world is to look for something. We aren't here to explore it."

"Oh? And what might you be looking for?"

"You see, Sakura-hime and I came from the same world; she lost her feathers which was her memories and her life. We came to the dimensional witch, Yuuko, in order to ask for help in traveling to different worlds in order to retrieve all her feathers. We met Kurogane-san and Fye-san in her world."

"Wow, that sounds like something that came out from a manga or a video game… Anyway, in other words, you're looking for those feathers, right?"

"Yes. I was just wondering whether you felt that your powers have somehow increased or maybe someone else in this world."

"No, if I remember correctly, my power level is still the same. Why don't I go ask the others?" Before Syaoran could even reply, Yuuri brought out his cellphone and sent a message to everyone.

* * *

**Yuuri:** Has anyone of you ever felt a sudden increase in power?

**Gwendal:** No, heika.

**Conrad:** I wouldn't know, I don't have maryoku. I did hone my sword skills though, if you wanna know…

**Günter:** Not that I can think of, heika.

**Wolfram:** Wimp! Why ask all these questions suddenly? But anyway, no.

**Cecilia:** No, heika, not that I can remember… Call me Cheri! XD

**Gisela:** It's still in the normal level, heika.

**Anissina:** If it did increase, then none of my inventions would ever fail, heika!

* * *

A few minutes later, Yuuri was done. He told Syaoran no one had felt their powers increase.

"Oh, is that so. Perhaps one of your enemies might have it then. Do you have other countries besides here? Oh, and what is that?" Syaoran asked while pointing to his cellphone.

"This? It's a cellphone. I can use it to send messages to others without going to them. And yes, there are other countries: Bandarbia, Cabalcade, Big Shimaron…" Yuuri started to enumerate.

"Oh I see, it's amazing. Anyway, can you tell us where those countries are?"

"Of course. Tell you what, why don't we leave early tomorrow morning? We'll accompany you to all of the countries in this world."

"Yes, thank you." With that, Syaoran went out of the room to tell the news to his comrades.

After Syaoran finished telling them Yuuri's decision, they went to bed in order to be fresh for the next day.

* * *

The next day dawned sunny and clear, so they set out on a ship. They went first to Bandarbia, where Yuuri and company once found Morgif, the Maken.

They searched high and low for the feather until midday, but not once did Mokona did the 'Mekyo' thing. Finding nothing, they returned to the ship to go to their next destination: Cabalcade, the place where Histo Cruyff lives. _(A/N: Histo Cruyff is the bald guy with Beatrice that they met on the ship, and he was the son of the King of Cabalcade.)_

Once they've arrived at Cabalcade, they searched once again. Twice they found what looked like to be Sakura's feather, but it turned out to be a false lead. Besides, Mokona did not go 'Mekyo' either. Since it was nighttime, they decided to return to the ship and turn in.

* * *

The next day, they arrived in Suberera, where Yuuri and company found the Mateki. They also met Jiruta and Norika there, who was visiting their hometown.

"Jiruta-kun, Norika-san, are you sure it's alright to be here? They might capture you." Yuuri questioned the two. They nodded their heads.

"Yes, but now that you're here, we have nothing to worry about, heika!"

"Ummm, we won't be here for long, though. Why don't you come with us when we go back? It's dangerous to be walking around here all by yourself. After all, we haven't achieved peace yet."

"Okay then."

They then did the same thing: Look for the feather. Jiruta and Norika helped out too, but they still couldn't find it. Mokona did not go 'Mekyo' either.

They also went to Caloria, Schildkraut (The country with the hot springs), and Small Shimaron, but to no avail. They were about to give up when Yuuri spoke up.

_(A/N: I actually had to re-watch the whole first season just to get the names of the places…)_

"How about Big Shimaron? It's the last place we haven't looked into yet. Maybe it's in there."

"Yes, heika, but we must remember that Adelbert is there. What if he tries to ambush us or something?"

"Oh, you guys are reliable. I'm confident you can protect yourselves, and besides, I have full control of my power now, so no need to worry about me."

"Okay."

Once they arrived in Big Shimaron, they were relieved that no one came to attack them. Just to be sure, they disguised themselves. They were walking around town when they happened to stop by a restaurant. Adelbert was inside, talking to his comrade. Luckily, they did not notice them. They chose a table close to theirs and eavesdropped.

"Hahahahaha! I'm sure that I can beat those damn Mazokus now that my power suddenly increased!" Adelbert laughed. At the same time, Mokona went 'Mekyo', which means a feather is nearby.

"Mokona! You mean the feather is in here?" Syaoran asked.

Mokona nodded his head. "Yes, and Mokona can feel it from that man." He pointed to Adelbert.

"What?! You mean, Adelbert?" Yuuri whispered to Mokona while pointing to Adelbert.

"Yes, Mokona'scertain. Mokona's instinct is never wrong!" Mokona replied.

_This is bad._ Yuuri thought. _It will be best to go back to Shin Makoku for now and figure out how to get it from him._ Yuuri then told his plan to his comrades and explained it to his visitors after Adelbert and the guy with him left.

"I'm sorry, but he's a dangerous man. We need to wait for a while and devise a plan. You're not in a hurry, are you?"

"We're not in a hurry to get to other worlds, if that's what you mean. But is it alright to ask who that man is?"

"He's a man who betrayed our race and became our enemy. He was pretty powerful without the feather, so who knows just how much his power increased…"

"Well, we can wait. And thank you for helping us." After that, they went out of the restaurant and went back to their ship.

**End of Chapter**

A/N: So how did you like it? Please read and review… No two reviews, no update! XD


	19. The end is near!

A/N: And here is the next chapter! Enjoy the second to the last chapter everyone…Please read and review!

**Cellphone Conversation**

While they were on the ship, they decided to not go back to Shin Makoku and do the planning there instead.

"So… How do we do this?" Yuuri asked

"I have a plan." Wolfram spoke up. "We send men to attack him in his territory. We drive him out, and then we destroy his territory. We surround his army and attack them."

"Don't you think it's too rash? I mean, it might work, but… We have to remember that his power increased because of the feather."

For a few moments no one spoke. After five minutes of silence, Syaoran suggested a plan.

"How about we sneak in and get the feather from him? Then we can attack them like Wolfram-san said."

"I agree. Let's try it out." Gwendal said. "Wolfram, you and Weller will come with me. We and our men will hide on both sides in order to be ready to attack. We will leave them with no retreat. And you," Gwendal turned to the visitors, "Are you willing to help? I mean, this is your feather anyway."

"Yes, of course. Is there anything we can do?" Syaoran replied.

"You will sneak in to get the feather." Turning to Yuuri, he said, "Heika, you, Günter, and your men will remain at a safe distance. You will be our reinforcements in case everything fails."

Everyone agreed to the strategy Gwendal made, so they planned to carry out their plan the following night.

* * *

The next day, they entertained themselves by shopping in the nearby country, Small Shimaron. They couldn't risk getting caught, so they went there. They also sent Yozak as a spy in order to observe Adelbert. They also removed the guards guarding Stoffel in order to have more men that will attack, but they didn't realize that what they did was a mistake.

"Wow, look at all these, Syaoran-kun! They're interesting!" Sakura pointed to everything she saw.

"Yes, Sakura-hime… They are strange, aren't they?"

"Oooh, violet radishes. I've never seen anything like it." Fay said while pointing to a stand full of violet apples. Apparently, he knew them as radishes.

"What are you talking about, you mage?! Those are violet pears!" Kurogane argued.

"Really? I thought those were violet apples…" Syaoran said. They all laughed. (Well, maybe except for Kurogane and Gwendal coz they're so stoic…)

* * *

Nighttime came, so everyone went back to the ship to wait for the men. A few hours later, all the men they sent for, together with Günter, arrived on the island.

"Heika! I'm glad you're alright!" Günter ranted while clinging to Yuuri. Wolfram futilely tried to pry him away.

"Get away from him, you dope! He's my fiancé!"

After the chaotic three minutes, they assumed their positions. Wolfram and Conrart's group assembled in front, while Gwendal and his men assembled at the back. Günter and Yuuri's group waited at a distance where they can see everything. Syaoran and the others prepared to sneak in. A few minutes later, Yozak arrived to tell them the result of his reconnoitering, and afterwards Gwendal gave Syaoran's group the signal.

* * *

Once inside, they explored the place. They looked in every room where Adelbert or the feather could have possibly been hidden, but they couldn't find it.

"I don't understand. Yozak-san said it should be here somewhere…" Syaoran surveyed the map again. Just then a voice spoke.

"Hn. Tell that soldier to work a bit more on his disguises next time. I can see through his little charade!"

"Who's there?" Kurogane asked aloud while drawing out his sword.

"Humph, don't be rude. This is my territory after all." Adelbert smirked while coming out of the shadows. "My men are outside attacking your comrades. Tell me, you aren't from this world, are you?"

"So what's it to you if we aren't?"

"Ah hah, feisty I see… I'll teach you a lesson!" He then attacked Kurogane. Kurogane managed to jump out of the way in time, but there's no mistaking that his speed as well as his power had increased. Syaoran launched a kick to his right, but he dodged it pretty easily. Fye got a stick from somewhere and hit him, but he dodged that as well.

"Sakura-hime, please run and tell the others. I'm sorry, but I can't protect you."

"Yes, Syaoran-kun. Please be careful and take care." With that said, Sakura ran outside, but when she got there she saw a devastating sight. Dead bodies of soldiers of both sides littered the ground, and an infinite number of people were wounded. She mustered up her courage and went to Gwendal, who was busy fighting a soldier.

"Gwendal-san! I'm sorry, but we failed to get the feather from them."

Gwendal stroke down the soldier in one mighty slash and ran to Sakura.

"What do you mean?"

"He found out our intentions, and he is now attacking Syaoran-kun and the others. Please help them!"

Gwendal then waved to where Yuuri and Günter were staying, signaling for them to take over. Gwendal then called Wolfram and Weller, and together they went inside.

* * *

Meanwhile, Syaoran and the others were having little luck. Syaoran and Fye were pushed against a wall for the fifth time now, while Kurogane is getting tired. Just then, Gwendal and the others arrived to lend them a hand.

"Ahh, reinforcements, I see. But, I'm one step ahead of you." Adelbert then took out a detonator from his pocket and blasted the place. In the midst of confusion, the other soldiers on Adelbert's side arrived, taking the travelers hostage.

Once it was over, Syaoran and the others together with Adelbert and his men were nowhere to be found.

"It seems that he took them hostage." Gwendal stoically told Wolfram while brushing dust and debris off his shirt.

"… Damn." Wolfram said annoyingly while looking around.

After the bloody battle, Gwendal, Conrart and Wolfram returned outside. All of Adelbert's soldiers who had been fighting them were gone as well.

"Damn it! That feather is making him powerful!" Wolfram said through gritted teeth.

"We're all just as powerless against him, Wolfram, so don't be upset." Weller said, consoling him and putting his hand on Wolfram's shoulder.

Brushing away Weller's hand on his shoulder he shouted to him, "Shut up! You're not a pure Mazoku so you wouldn't know, you filthy half human!" Weller jumped because of surprise, while Wolfram stomped away.

"Weller, don't take it seriously. He's just upset." Gwendal said.

"Yes, I understand." Weller replied with a sad smile.

Back at the tent, Wolfram banged his fist on the table.

"I will get you, you bastard Adelbert!" Wolfram angrily whispered to himself.

**End of chapter**

A/N: So how did you like it? Please read and review… No two reviews, no update!


	20. THE END Not great, but whatever

A/N: Ahh, it has been such a long path, but this is it, everyone! The last chapter! Thank you so much for all the support… Oh, and I wrote this a long time ago and didn't bother editing it, so please pardon me if the ending wasn't that good...

**Cellphone Conversation**

Adelbert and his remaining men went to Spitzburg territory, where they met Stoffel.

"Humph, it's a good thing they removed those damn guards here." Adelbert smirked. "It would have been ugly."

"Humph. Next time be careful too. I don't want guards snooping around disturbing my privacy, you know."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Your horsemen that were seen riding around Shin Makoku were also seen riding through this place, so I had to tell them it was you, but I didn't think they'd believe me."

"So YOU are the reason why I was attacked?" Adelbert bellowed while grabbing Stoffel by the neck.

"N-no, I-I'm n-not, h-honest! T-they… w-wanted t-to g-get r-rid o-of y-you s-so b-badly, I-I g-guess… N-now put… me… down!" Adelbert struggled to explain. Adelbert let go, and Stoffel let out a gasp of breath.

"Hmmph. Next time, don't be so careless." Adelbert said gruffly while releasing him.

"Yeah, whatever." Stoffel replied while rubbing his neck. "So what are we supposed to do with the prisoners?"

"I plan to use them as bait, you know, for those Mazokus to come here. Then we ambush them."

"Yeah, that's a pretty good idea."

"Hn. Well, I have businesses to attend to." With that said, Adelbert stormed out of the room, leaving Stoffel to think about how to do the ambush.

* * *

Syaoran and the others were in a jail cell below Stoffel's castle. They were captured by his guards when they were confused.

"Damn! Oi! Let us out of here!" Kurogane shouted and pulled and kicked at the bars. With his strength he could have bent an ordinary jail cell, but this one has maryoku in it.

"It's no use, Kuro-pon. It's protected by magic." Fye said with a smile on his face.

"Humph."

After a few hours, someone went to bring them food. The food was surprisingly good considering they were prisoners, so they just enjoyed it. After eating, they planned on how they were supposed to get out of there.

"Oi." Kurogane called to the mage of the group.

"What is it, Kuro-rin?"

"Do you still absolutely refuse to use magic, even under these circumstances?"

"Yes, because I vowed never to use magic without the tattoo on my back."

"And why is that?"

A wistful look replaced the smile on the mage's face. "Well, I don't think you'll understand."

"Humph. Get the feeling he doesn't wanna talk about it?" Kurogane asked Mokona.

"Yes!" Mokona replied.

"Fine. Since the mage doesn't wanna use magic, how do we get outta here?"

"Well, how about attacking the guard who will give us the food later and get the keys from him?" Fye suggested.

"That might work."

"Eh? Don't you think that's a little bit too harsh, Kurogane-san?" Syaoran asked worriedly.

"No. We move out at eleven. That's when the guard will come again."

"How do you know, Kuro-tan?"

"We were thrown in here at five in the morning. He gave us food at eight. So I assume they'll give us lunch three hours from now."

"Hyuu! Kuro-pu's so smart! A true ninja's instinct!" Fye teased.

"Shut up! And stop calling me by weirder and weirder names!"

"How did you know the time, Kurogane-san?" Syaoran asked.

"I saw it from there." He pointed at the wall clock directly in front of the next jail cell.

"I didn't notice that. Hyuu! Kuro-pon's got excellent eyesight!"

"It's Kurogane, you damn mage! And stop saying 'hyuu'!"

Sure enough, at eleven o' clock the guard came to give them lunch. They then ambushed him, and ran out of the cage. The other guards began to pursue them, but since they got a head start, the guards were unable to catch them. The other guards appeared in front, so Fye and Kurogane prepared to fight them. Syaoran wanted to help as well, but was told by Fye to do otherwise.

"Don't worry, Syaoran-kun. We'll hold them off. You need to get Sakura-chan to safety!"

"Are you sure you'll be alright, Fye-san? Kurogane-san?"

"Hn."

"Yes, so please, just go! Oh, and take Mokona with you."

"Thank you, Fye-san."

"You're welcome. See yah later!"

Sakura and Syaoran together with Mokona then ran on ahead. Once safely out of the building, Syaoran, Sakura, and Mokona hid in one of the thick bushes surrounding one side of the castle. A few minutes later Fye and Kurogane came to rejoin them, and they all ran to the direction of Blood Pledge Castle.

* * *

Yuuri and the others were discussing how to rescue the travelers when a soldier came and whispered something to Gwendal. Once the soldier was finished he had an even deeper frown on his already frowning face.

"What happened, Gwendal?" Yuuri asked.

"The troops I stationed in the far east of Big Shimaron were ambushed. It seems some of Adelbert's army stayed behind and launched an attack on them."

Just then, Kurogane and the others came running into view. Wolfram was the first one to see them.

"What the…? Aren't you supposed to be imprisoned?" Wolfram asked in disbelief.

"We escaped from there. Anyway, what are we supposed to do with the enemies?"

"I have an idea." Yuuri spoke up. Everyone turned to listen. "How about luring them to mazoku territory? We fought in Big Shimaron last time, which is human territory, so we weren't able to use maryoku. Maybe if we fought them here, we would be able to defeat them by using maryoku."

"I agree, heika, but we have to remember that Adelbert is a mazoku too. He might also use his maryoku against us, and because of the feather his powers might have increased!" Günter contradicted.

"Oh come on, Günter. Have faith! If things become worse, we can combine all our powers." Turning to the visitors he asked, "You'll be willing to help us, right? I mean, after all, this is your feather we're trying to retrieve."

"Of course, we're willing to give any help we could!" Syaoran answered.

"Okay then! Wolfram, why don't you lure them here? Günter, the visitors, and I will be ready. We're counting on you!"

Wolfram merely grunted a 'wimp' and went about on his work.

* * *

Meanwhile, Stoffel was shouting at the guards lined before him.

"You moronic idiots! Why did you let them get away?"

"We tried to stop them, sir, honest! They were just too strong for us." A random guard replied.

"Ah, useless persons! Get out of my sight before I kill all of you!" Just then Adelbert entered the room.

"What happened?"

"The prisoners have escaped."

"WHAT?! How the heck did they get away?"

"I don't know. It's because of those incompetent guards assigned to watch over them. They were totally beaten!"

"Grrr… Then I guess I have to resort to direct attack." Just then a messenger arrived, carrying a message from the mazokus.

"Hmmm…. They are quite daring." Adelbert said to himself while reading the message. After he was finished, Stoffel snatched the letter from him.

* * *

**Mazoku traitor,**

**We, the mazoku race, challenge you to a war. If we win you will give us the feather that is currently in your possession. If you win, we will give you or tell you the location of the forbidden boxes. We expect you to show up this afternoon at Blood Pledge Castle, all prepared for war. We will surely win! Get ready to pay, bastard!**

**Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld and Co.**

* * *

"Yuuri, I lured Adelbert and his men here. Now what?" Wolfram asked after he composed the message and gave it to the messenger.

"We wait for them."

They spent the next three hours preparing for the ultimate battle. Yuuri, Günter, Gwendal, and Wolfram stationed their men around the castle, while the four of them (Yuuri, Gwendal, Günter, and Wolfram) stood at different locations. The travelers were hidden in one of the thick bushes, ready to help out when necessary. After an hour, Adelbert and his men came. The men on the frontline battled Adelbert's men, while the four approached Adelbert. Gwendal then made a barrier, but Adelbert managed to get out of the way. Günter tried his own attack, but he dodged that as well. Wolfram shot fireballs at him, but he also managed to dodge, even injuring Wolfram a little bit as he attacked with his own maryoku. Yuuri also tried, but it was in vain.

The travelers then came out from the bush and attacked. Kurogane used Souhi to launch an attack at him, but Adelbert countered with his maryoku. Syaoran tried with Hien, but he managed to counter it as well, though Adelbert was taken a little aback. He hasn't even recovered yet when Fye came out of nowhere and kicked him. He was thrown to the ground, but he got up and continued fighting. For two hours Yuuri and the others attacked him again and again, but he was never tired and he always managed to dodge their attacks. The others were tired; using maryoku drains energy. _(A/N: Does maryoku drain energy? If it doesn't just pretend it does. XD)_ Adelbert attacked Kurogane, but instead he hit the bush where Sakura and Mokona were hiding. Sakura and Mokona were thrown back, strong enough which knocked her unconscious. Syaoran went to check, but just then….

Yuuri had turned into the Maou! His long black hair flowed with the wind while he spoke.

"You imbecile, who would go as far as injuring a girl who has nothing to do with the war. Hurting a defenseless lady or anything defenseless for that matter breaks the code of chivalry every soldier must follow, and a grave punishment awaits those who fail to comply by the code. You should feel lucky that I am feeling generous today, and I am not about to kill you in front of a lady, even when she's unconscious. Even so, justice be done!" With that, the Maou prepared to launch a very powerful attack, but Adelbert was not frightened.

"Ha! Even if you're the Maou, do you think you can beat me? After all, the feather is in my possession and my powers have greatly increased. It can rival yours, you know."

"Adelbert you insolent fool! How dare you speak against the Maou like that? Show respect!" Günter scolded.

"Ha! Why the hell would I show respect? He's the leader of the race I hate!"

"But aren't you a mazoku too?" Syaoran asked while watching over Sakura. "Why do you hate your own race?"

"Because… It is a brutal and war loving race. I lost my fiancé because of you!" Adelbert then attacked the Maou. The Maou countered with one of his own powerful attacks. Within seconds Adelbert was thrown on the ground.

"Using a power source that is not yours is an appalling act, Adelbert. Return the feather to its true owner! For this I punish you… You are to be condemned to the dungeons for three years! Be thankful I am feeling excellent today, or you would have received a worse punishment." Taking the feather, the Maou gave it to Syaoran. "Take it. It belongs to that most beauteous lady, am I mistaken?"

"Yes, heika."

"Hurry and return it to her, then. For now I should be retreating." Yuuri then collapsed and was caught by Kurogane.

* * *

Adelbert and the rest of his men were rounded up and sentenced to three years in Shin Makoku prison _(A/N: Just imagine there is one XD.)_. After the feather was returned to Sakura, the group prepared to leave, but just then…

"Mekyo! Syaoran, there's another feather here! I can sense it!" Mokona said while his eyes grew big. They followed the wave, which led them to Blood Pledge Castle treasure room. They then went inside.

"Hey, Syaoran, is this the one?" Yuuri exclaimed while beckoning them to where he was.

"Yes, but… is that…"

"A talking sword?" Kurogane wandered aloud.

The feather was in Morgif's mouth. Yuuri then pulled it out and handed it to Syaoran.

"Here you go."

"Thank you so much." Syaoran said when they prepared to leave. "How can we ever thank you for all your help?"

"Ummm…" Yuuri thought for a second. "I know! Just promise me that you'll collect all of Sakura's feathers, okay?"

Syaoran smiled. "Of course!"

As the group departed, Gwendal spoke up.

"Hey you, black one."

"It's Kurogane."

"Kurogane, when we meet again, be sure to have a sword duel with me."

Kurogane smirked. "Gladly."

**End of Story**

A/N: So how did you like the story everyone? I know the ending isn't that nice but oh well… Thank you for all the support! I'll be back, don't worry. There's no sequel to this, though, but I do have a sequel for "Weller's Secrets and Obsessions", for those who hate Weller... And do watch out for a new KKM fic I'm about to do! Ja ne!


End file.
